Through Winters Gates
by Herb of the Loom
Summary: [Complete] Kagome has always feared Winter. It's the one time when she's not safe. Her father, who has just recently released from jail keeps up a promise made on Christmas day given to her and young Souta. Inuyasha's too injured to help...
1. Chapter 1: Winter's Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co…not one bit…sniffles!!!

*--*--*

Prologue: Winter's Promise 

Kagome tapped her pencil against her open book. Her curtain's blew lightly in the breeze and ruffled her hair up as she stared absently at the homework she was trying to concentrate on.

"Maybe…just maybe…" she mumbled as her eyes slid closed for the twentieth time that hour.

She thought back to what had happened before she left.

Inuyasha was badly injured; the arm of the demon was still in his chest when she left to get some medical supplies for Kaede. When she came back he was unconscious. 

How probably would've bled to death had it not been for Kaede's quick treatment.

She shivered slightly as a cold gust of wind rattled her window and slid the papers off her desk.

It was powerful and knocked down half of the things that stood in front of her window.

She walked toward it; a speck of white snow hit her nose as she poked her head outside.

"Winter's coming." She muttered as she closed the window tightly and walked to her dresser where she pulled out some warm pajamas.

"Winter…it's too cold." She mumbled as she pulled on her warm light blue pajamas.

After sliding back onto her chair the window burst open, showering her with a gust full of snow.

She froze.

"No…can't be…" she whispered as she slowly turned her head toward the window. The sound of a car came to her ears as she listened closely.

The sound of a car door snapped through the air and the clack of heavy shoes against the tall stone steps up to the Higurashi shrine.

She stood and ran toward the door.

"Mama!!" she called. No answer. "Ji-chan?!" No answer. "Souta?" 

"Hai, ane-ue?" he asked from the kitchen.

"Where are they? Where's mama and ji-chan?" she asked urgently.

"Why?" he asked as he chewed a rice cracker.

"Shit…"

"Watch your language, young lady." Came a chilling voice from the door.

Kagome turned slowly.

"Dad…" Souta whispered as he clutched Kagome's sleeve.

"Who's gonna give your dad a hug?" he asked in a demanding voice.

"Oyaji…" Kagome said flatly. It was a habit to use her father's name in disrespect. It was only natural. A man behind bars should deserve such respect, if even none.

"Kag-chan?" he smiled at her showing his canines in a very threatening way.

_I must stand strong, _she thought painfully_, I have to protect Souta. _

"Ane-ue…" Souta whimpered from behind her.

Kagome reached behind her without looking, ruffled his hair and grabbed the sharpest thing she could reach, that happened to be a butcher's knife.

She handed it so Souta soundlessly and continued to glare meaninglessly at her father.

He stepped forward, dropping a bottle that had been behind his back. He scratched his side, bringing up his shirt slightly to show half of a large, thick looking knife against his side.

Kagome gasped. We're in deep shit, she thought desperately.

"Souta…" she grabbed his hand and scooted to the side. His eye's followed.

"Souta, don't you have homework to do?" she asked in a motherly tone. She glared at him for a second telling him he better say 'yes'.

"R…right…" he ran out of the kitchen, clutching the knife in his hands and out of sight. It was an old plan coming in perfect action.

Kagome stiffened as she felt his hand on her arm. It moved over until it was nearly on her breast.

She turned and slapped him out of impulse, then winced as she heard the loud and resounding crack of his jaw.

He recovered quickly and backhanded her, sending her flying into the wall next to the shoji.

She threw it open and ran through the hall. He didn't follow but she heard the sound of him collapsing on the ground like he always used to do.

*--*--*

Kagome clenched her chest. _Sexual harassment, sexual harassment, thank you Miroku for helping me protect myself._

She panted slightly as she slid down the sturdy closed door of her room. Her heart was racing wildly.

After all these years why…why now? Why did they let him out? Why in winter? When he's strongest?

She placed her face in her hands. He was at the peak of his strength in the summer. The coldness always sobered him up faster. The worst time of the year. And Christmas was when he promised…that horrid promise he had whispered in both the children's ear's.

Souta had never been stricken but he had been tripped and pushed. Kagome had always made sure that he would never hurt her younger brother. He was everything to her.

That knife would keep him safe for now but she had to keep him with her at all times.

She stood and felt her tender cheek. The force of his slap had actually broken skin.

She took a tissue and wiped off the blood. She silently checked the hallway for any signs of him and snuck into the bathroom where she put a patch over the wound.

She tapped on Souta's door and pushed it open to notice his room was empty.

"Souta…" she whispered. "It's me, Kagome."

There was a rustle of clothing as he crawled out from under the bed, the knife from earlier in his shaking hands.

She walked soundlessly toward him and gathered the trembling boy in her arms.

"Why?" he whispered over and over.

"Don't worry, when Mama and Ji-chan get home…he'll be gone…I'm sure of it." She comforted him.

He wrapped his arms tightly around his sister. "I'm scared Kagome…" he cried silently and practiced in the soft cloth of her pajama's.

She stroked his hair lightly. "It'll be alright. I won't let him hurt you." She reassured him.

"Thank you, ane-ue."

*--*--*

"Do you think Kagome'll come back?" Shippo said as he, Sango, and Miroku sat by the well. 

"They didn't fight so she probably will." Sango said absently as she stuck her arms in the sleeves of her yukata and leaned against the well. 

"It's getting cold out." Miroku commented as he rubbed his hands together. His breath came out in puffs

"You'll catch a cold Shippo, if you don't wear something heavier." Sango said. "Let's go inside."

"Alright." Shippo said reluctantly.

"Let's see how Inuyasha's doing." Miroku offered as they started their trip.

*--*--*--*

Was that a bad start? I don't know…oh well…Anyway, please someone review!!!

Please!!!

Next chapter:

Chapter 2: My Christmas 


	2. Chapter 2: MY Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co…

A/N: Wow! I didn't think this story would get so many reviews on just the first chapter! I'm happy! Happy authoress = Faster updates!!

Anyway, back to this depressing story!

***--*--***

Chapter 2: My Christmas 

Kagome sighed as she rubbed her cheek. "Damn…he sure can throw a hit." She muttered as she scribbled something in her notebook. She held it up to the light and sighed at the design. It looked sad, just like how she felt. The second scribble looked more…fearful. The lines were jagged and darting upward in a scared fashion.

She dropped the book unceremoniously as the door was thrown open.

She slid away from it on her chair until she was basically hugging the window.

"Ane-ue!" Souta cried as he ran to her.

Kagome stared down her sobbing brother. "What happened Souta?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Mama…she hasn't…come home!"

Kagome crawled over to him. "You're being a crybaby. Come on. We'll call the police if she doesn't come in an hour or two."

"But what about…him." Souta's voice dripped with venom as he emphasized 'him'. The hatred just seemed to be unable to hide.

"Don't be stupid Souta. He's too loaded to even remember how to count to three." She said in a confident tone. Underneath she was shaking in her skin. "Don't be…stupid, ahou."

"You're just taking your anger out on me!" Souta said angrily.

"Ahou! I'll protect you, Souta. I will." She said strongly and hugged him tighter. The window rattled slightly as the wind blasted madly outside.

_Maybe they aren't coming back…because…it's so windy outside? Naw, _she thought_, through hell and heaven Ji-chan wouldn't back down, even if he had frostbite all over his feet. _

She smiled at that thought and stared at the door. "Souta…did you close the door?"

Souta looked up and sniffed. "No, ane-ue." He said.

Kagome swallowed. _Uh-oh…Ane-ue wasn't paying attention_, she thought fearfully.

The room went dim, as if- in that 'you-know-your-house-is-haunted-when…' guides- a ghost was around.

I towering shadow stood in front of them.

"Ane-ue…" Souta whimpered.

"Shh." Kagome stood, pushing Souta into her chair and turning it around.

"Wh…what do you want n-now?" she asked slightly courageously. She swallowed and her breath caught in her throat as a large, beefy hand latched onto her neck, lifting her off the ground.

She closed her eye slightly as she scratched at his thick wrist.

"Passin' stories 'bout me, eh? I'm too loaded to count ta tree? Well here's where you're wrong!" he lifted his fist and hit her in the gut making her cough up blood on his hand. 

"One!" he kneed her in the side.

"Two!" he threw her two the ground, making her land on her jaw, cracking it slightly.

"Tree!" he yelled.

He picked her up once more. "You got dat missy?" he brought her face to his. 

Kagome got a surge of bravery and spit out her knocked out molar, hitting him in the eye.

Her threw her to the ground once again, this time she was caught clumsily by Souta who had dove just in time before she knocked her teeth into her head.

"L…leave Kagome alone!" he yelled.

Father (that's what I'm gonna call him, kay?) his watery, drunken eyes toward the young boy.

He lifted his fist where Kagome instinctively bit down upon.

"You're reflexes are still amazing, Kag-chan." He sent a K.O-ing knee to her stomach making her fall to the ground, her eyes closed tightly in pain.

"I'll be goin' to the bar, you take care, kay?" he opened the door where it pulled off it's hinges and tossed it to the side. He then tumbled down the stairs and out the frint door.

"I thought he was reformed?" Souta muttered. He turned to his sister. "Ane-ue! Talk to me, Kagome!" he shook her shoulder lightly, her mouth ran with blood and her chin bled in a straight cut. The bandaid on her cheek had been ripped off revealing the open wound of his slap from earlier. 

He wept lightly over his sister's body and hugged her tightly.

*--*--*

Souta walked outside, bundled up to his nose in scarves. He clenched the small bottle in his gloved hand as he pushed his way through the thick snow toward the well house.

"A-ane-ue. I'll get t-through to Inu-no-niichan n-no matter what. I'll even d-dig there if I have to." He said with a bright determined look donning his young face.

He pulled open the door. The snow that covered in melted instantly. He stepped into the room and rubbed his hands together, the bottle that held the Shikon no kakerra jingled lightly as he padded down the stairs and over to the dark well.

He peered in. It was dark and looked very deep. He swallowed silently and grabbed onto the latter that ran up the side.

Lowering him self into the dark well of the shrine his feet hit the ground. 

"Nee-chan, give me strength to get through this well." He preyed as if Kagome were a goddess.

He pulled the bottle open and looked at the shards. They tumbled into the palm of his hand and shimmered in the non-existant light. He closed his eyes tightly and thrust the pieces of the jewel into the dirt floor of the well. They slid in like butter as did his body as a blue light surrounded him.

*--*--*

*I got to protect Souta, got to protect Souta, got to protect Souta…*

Kagome's mind was on autopilot as her thought consisted of only things her mind used to consist of when she was 13 years old: Protecting Souta from the man they once called 'father'.

She winced in pain as hse sat up, the wet cloth that had been covering her forehead fell to her lap. 

"You mustn't move, Kagome." Said a soft voice.

She opened her eye to lie eyes upon her mother.

Kagome's mother smiled sadly as she looked downward.

Kagome pressed her hand to her stomach where he had kneed and kicked her. There was a white bandage wrapped all the way around her chest.

"Kagome…I'm sorry….I was tricked. They said they needed me for his pleaded extra trial so me and Ji-chan went down there. We didn't know 'he' set it up." Her voice emphasized the he.

"Mama…" Kagome winced once again. It hurt to move her jaw. There was another bandage under her chin where she had hit the ground. _How long have I been out?_

Her mother seemed to read her mind. "You've been out for a day, Kagome." Her mother said softly.

"A…day?" Kagome said in a muffled voice. She didn't move her jaw. She looked around rapidly. "Where's Souta?!" she completely forgot her pain as she looked around.

Kagome's mother looked down as tears welled up in her eyes. "We…we don't know where…Oh, Kagome! We-."

"He's in the well." Ji-chan said from the doorway. He held up the bottle Kagome used to carry the jewel shards in.

Kagome jumped up and stumbled over to them. 

"He…he didn't…" she mumbled as she looked at the uncorked bottle. Souta…please be okay.

She grabbed the last shard out of the bottle and dashed out of the room, not even bothering to cover up her top as she ran (don't worry, it's like a sarashi-chest wrapping- around her-ahem-breasts) toward the well house and tumbled down the stairs.

"Kagome!" her mother tossed her a heavy jacket and scarf as the girl was about ot jump in.

"Thank you." Kagome blew her mother a kiss and jumped into the well, quickly transporting. She clutched the shard in her hand tightly and stared ahead.

"Souta, don't worry, I'm coming." She said determinedly.

*--*--*

Souta looked around, his breath coming out in puffs. "Where am I?" he murmered as he looked around, slightly frightened.

He tripped and fell facefirst in the snow. "Ane-ue!" he whimpered.

*--*--*

"What's that, Kirara?" Sango pointed down at a small figure in the snow.

Kirara swooped down so she was standing next to the small body.

"A…ane-ue…" it whimpered.

"Ane-ue?" Sango picked the boy up and stared down at him. It wasn't anyone she knew. "Kirara." The neko-youkai rubbed against Sango as she lifted the two up.

Sango studied the boys face. He was shivering. He opened one eye to stare up at the youkai taijiya.

"Ane-ue?"

Sango shook her head with a smile. "Who may you be?"

He squinted again. "Uh…Higurashi Souta."

Sango gasped and almost dropped the boy. "K…Kagome's…brother? Kagome's younger brother?" she gaped at him.

He nodded slowly. "How do you know my sister?"

*--*--*

Kagome trudged through the snow as she looked around frantically. 

This is just like that Christmas, she thought calmly as she remembered.

*--*Flashback*--*

"This is MY Christmas! Get in the way and I'll-!"

Kagome's mother, much younger, slapped their father on the arm. "Be quiet, Kyusu." She growled.

He glared at her and flopped back onto his seat.

The younger kids shook in fear as they sat across from them. A young Souta clenched Kagome's hand tightly as Kagome sat with her own hand clenched in the hem of her skirt.

My Christmas. He always said that. It meant that he could do whatever the hell he wanted tot he family. Which meant either getting almost thrown out a window, hit to death, or almost raped. Now that wasn't the best holiday.

Kagome glared at the older man. He knew it was only an empty stare though. She couldn't do anything.

He smirked at her defenselessness and grabbed his wives wrist as he threw her away from the children.

"Stop! Stay away from them!" she cried as she tried to push herself off the ground. Her arm snapped and she fell down whimpering.

He advanced on the two children.

Young Kagome stood and got in a fighting position, her fist poised, ready to hit with a painless punch.

He smirked yet again as he grabbed for Souta.

She punched him in the cheek and proceeded in scratching his hand before he could touch her brother.

*--*End Flashback*--*

Kagome shivered at the thought. 

"Why? Why did we have to have such a horrid father?" she asked herself quietly.

She finally arrived at the village nad happily welcomed the sight of Sango conviently dismounting Kirara in front of Kaede's hut.

She ran toward her friend, the pian from her wounds surging through her body. Her determination to reach her friends was so powerful.

She reached the hut and pulled the door aside.

Kagome stared down at the small body Sango was lying on a futon.

"Souta…"

*--*--*--*

Was that a cliffhanger? I think it was!!

I'm so happy! I got a hell of a lot of reviews!! I love em!

To answer someone's question, no Kagome's father isn't a youkai. I think I explained in this chapter that he sobers up quicker in the winter, thus poising him in a more dangerous attack mode.

Anyway, I can't wait for more reviews!!

Next chapter:

**_Chapter 3: Her Wounds_**


	3. Chapter 3: Her Wounds

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co….

A/N: I think this story is going so well!! Okay! Time to reveal my identity! If you've read Youkai Taijiya Kihok's fanfics then please know that…nevermind!! I'm keep suspense!! I'll probably get sued for it too. Anyway, I'm so happy for this story!! Genki authoress=fast updates=genki reviewers=genki authoress=faster updates etc.

So here we go! From my happiness ramblings to this slightly depressing story!!

*--*--*

Chapter 3: Her Wounds 

"Souta…" Kagome smiled and the pain from over exerting her wounds overpowered her adrenaline rush.

She collapsed on the ground.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango rushed over as she turned the girl over.

Kagome's breathing was uneven and her cheeks were flush, probably from running through the snow with nothing but thin pajama pants on.

*--*--*

Inuyasha rubbed his forehead as he opened his eyes slowly. It was painful, his chest, because of the arm that had plunged through his body. He blinked his eyes tightly and sighed.

"Kagome-chan!" he heard Sango cry.

He jumped up and dashed out of the room in the back of Kaede's hut.

*--*--*

"Kagome?" he looked around the hut to see Sango and Miroku huddled around her form against the side of the wall.

He walked over and looked down. They had taken off her jacket showing the bandage now seeping through with blood.

"What happened to her?" he asked urgently. _Who did this to her_, he asked himself, as he looked frantically over her body.

"Inuyasha! Are you about to get up?" Miroku asked, obviously surprised.

"Shut up! What happened to her?" he asked angrily as he lightly pushed Sango out of the way to look at Kagome.

Kagome winced and bolted upright. "Souta!" she crawled over to the small boy that slept behind her. A small trail of her own blood dripped after her but she seemed to ignore it.

She grabbed the little boy's hand and shook him lightly awake." Souta…Souta!" she called to him.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at his sister. "Ane-ue? What are you doing out of bed?" he asked softly.

Kagome choked slightly. A quiet sob erupted from her mouth as she buried her face in his chest. "Souta…ahou!"

"That's not nice!" he yelled when he pushed himself up. The young, brown-haired boy looked down at his smiling sister who had fallen asleep yet again. This time with a smile on her lips and a peaceful look upon her tan face.

"Ane-ue…"

*--*--*

Inuyasha pondered on what had happened to the girl from the future and her young brother. Her wounds were unexplainable and her brother's silence only added to the torment of unknowing worry. He absently scratched his chest where a large hole still lay gapping. He winced as he touched the bandage that heavily covered the wound. Kagome couldn't speak to him. Her brother said that her jaw had been snapped when she fell. That was all the young boy would say. 

"Inuyasha." Sango's voice came softly from the doorway of the medical hut. "Can I talk to you?"

Inuyasha glared at her and cast a glance at the still sleeping Kagome.

He then stood and followed the youkai taijiya out of the hut.

Sango stopped in front of Kaedes' hut where they met up with Miroku. The monk was that first to speak.

"Inuyasha…Shippo is missing." He stated.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"I think he would be then only one able to help Kagome-sama." The monk continued calmly.

"Cure?! And how the hell would a runt like-?!" he stopped and clenched his fist against his wound. It dripped with blood, angry at his own outburst. The light scar tissue that had been covering the wound quickly had ripped apart with boiling blood. "How would he be able to cure her?" he asked quietly, trying not to aggravate his wound further.

"He would shower her with his joy and happiness, giggling and skipping, playing and frolicking, jumping and-."

"Shut up, Houshi-sama." Sango elbowed the dramatic houshi in the nose before turning seriously to the hanyou stressing about his friends condition. He looked about at wits ends.

"Inuyasha," she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just kiss her and maybe she'll wake up."

"What was that, Sango?" he glared at her.

"N-nothing!" she and Miroku seemed to get rather far away at that moment.

He huffed and headed back toward the medical hut, stumbling slightly as blood dripped over his hand.

"You think Inuyasha's in pain?" Miroku asked the taijiya.

"Poor Inuyasha." She sighed and clasped her hands together in prayer. "Let's go find Shippo."

"Right." Miroku followed the woman after casting a worried glance in the direction his friends, the stubborn hanyou and the powerful young miko, rested.

"Houshi-sama," Sango called to him.

"Yes, Sango?"

"Souta, Kagome's brother…" she looked downward, her eyes seeming to glisten. "He reminds me of Kohaku…so innocent and defenseless."

"Defenseless, I wouldn't say. Did you see that knife up his shirt?" Miroku said as he put his arm around the taijiya's shoulder. He closed his eyes tightly, getting ready for the punch he knew would be landed to his face or stomach, but it didn't come. What did come was a soft head on his shoulder as the two walked toward the forest and to Kirara, ready to set out on their journey.

*--*--*

A/N: Sango and Miroku will get romance. They'll have their own little journey's as well as with Kagome and Inuyasha. Their first journey…Shippo-chan's Rescue!!

By the way, since Nuriko's death on Fushigi Yuugi (I saw it a long time ago and it still brings tears to my eyes!) I have ideas for some stories. Slightly depressing and I'm sorry if someone gets depressed over what I have in mind. It's along way off so I might forget it. Uh-oh hope not!

Back to the show, folks!

*--*--*

Inuyasha stared down at the miko. Her eyebrows twitched and her expressions changed from scared to confused to happy to sad and so forth.

He grabbed her hand lightly and stared at it. It felt soft, like newly fallen snow. His hand trailed downward to her wrist. His fingers fit around it fully.

_She always did…have thin wrists, _he thought_, they could break easily. _

He looked down at her body. Her wounds. They had been afflicted upon her innocent defenseless body. He clenched her wrist tightly until he heard her whimper lightly.

"Sorry…" he muttered as he watched her settle down again. "Kagome, I hope you can…tell me…who did…this to you." His eyes stared to get heavy as the pain from his wound overwhelmed his conscious mind. He slumped forward in an uncontrollable sleep as his head fell against Kagome's chest.

*--*--*--*

Oops! That was a short chapter. Well…by my standards. Oh well, at least I got it in…right?

Anyway, I can't wait till…oh well…I don't quite remember. Anyway, can't wait for your feedback peeps!

Next chapter:

**_Chapter 4: The Awakening to Semi-Confession_**


	4. Chapter 4: The Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co…

A/N: Okay!! I'm so happy for all the reviews! Chapter 2 got 10 reviews! I was so surprised! Is it because people think this is a good story? Oh well, I have so many ideas but their all for the end. Damn!! I have too many ideas!! Anyway, on with the show:

*--*--*

Chapter 4: The Awakening to Semi-Confession 

*Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Help! He's coming!*

Kagome sat bolt upright and looked around. She felt something slide off her chest. Looking downward she noticed her hanyou protector lying with his head in her lap. She blushed and reached out to shake his awake when something flew at her head, hitting her square in the forehead.

"Owchie!" she clutched her head and picked up the thing that had been thrown to her.

"Ane-ue, I see you're awake finally." Souta said from the doorway.

Kagome looked up and smiled at her brother. "You threw this! That hurt, ahou!" she yelled as she looked down at the book. "What's this?"

"It's nee-chan's." he said softly and turned to leave. "Onee-chan's journal." With that he left.

"Onee-chan?" 

*--*--*

They have an older sister. You'll see who the hell she is…right…about…now!

*--*--*

Kagome looked at the tattered book. It had seen hell in all the years she had run from their father. The girl sighed as she recalled her older sisters' words one night.

*--*Flashback*--*

It was the festival of 1993; everyone was dressed in traditional clothing.

A young girl, about 9 or 10, with long black hair, up to her waist, skipped after a much older girl, about 15 or 16. She had long black hair in a tight braid to about her hips as well. Her clothing was a loose yukata and black shoes. Her eyes were a vibrant violet and under her left eye was a beauty mark. Her face was a nice tan golden color and her large sleeves hid her delicate hands and arms.

Her face was determined as she slowed her pace behind the two adults before the young girl. She grabbed the younger on by the hand and held her back a bid.

"Nani- ane-ue?" young Kagome asked as she looked up in her sisters face.

"Kagome…do enjoy your life?" she asked softly.

Kagome blinked. "Rumiyo, what are you talking about?" she asked in a serious tone. Kagome pushed her arms through her sleeves as well and turned her attention toward the road in front of them. 

"That man…" Rumiyo's words dripped with anger. "He's the cause of all our pain."

"Well…it is his life…he said." Kagome looked skeptically toward a small family watching the fireworks. Their parents had slowed to let baby Souta watch the fireworks. Their father looked very angry like he was saying: "Why the hell do I have to be here?!"

Rumiyo sighed. Then a smiled brightened up her face as she looked upward slightly. "I appreciate my life. It's something to be cherished." She waved her hands to the surrounding people. Shining bracelets twisted around her wrist loosely. 

Kagome looked on in amazement.

Her sister continued in her low and overbearing voice. "And when you notice something out of place, it's your instinct to change it back. When someone's hurt you try to help. It's just…uh…basically an instinct." She turned to her younger sister and enveloped her in a hug. "I'll rid your young life of this beast. He will never threaten your happy and joyous life, I promise Kagome!" 

Kagome blushed at her sisters' show of affection.

*--*--*

That night as Kagome stared up at her ceiling she thought of the events that had lead up to her sister's proclamation of protection.

She pushed herself out of bed as her sister came in with the blow dryer.

They did their normal routine of her sister blowing out Kagome's wet hair while the conversed quietly over the loud roar of the hairdryer.

Rumiyo braided the younger girls hair loosely and placed it over her shoulder before turning the younger girl around.

She knelt in front of Kagome with sad but serious eyes. "Kagome…I'm going to do it, I'm going to send this man to jail once and for all." She said as she held her sisters hands.

"No! You'll get killed! Remember what you said he threatened?" Kagome cried as she latched onto her sister, vowing never to let go. 

"C'mon Kag-chan, I'm doin' it for you." She pulled her sister off her neck and smiled, ruffling her hair. She pulled out of her hair from its braid and let it fall over her shoulders lazily. She turned, her light robe flying behind her like a cloak and her pants that were tied at the bottom waved slightly in the wind coming through the younger girls' window.

Rumiyo turned one last time before pulling out a gun from inside her robe, a bottle of some liquid and a package of matches. She smiled, blew a kiss to her sister and trooped down the hall to their young brothers room. Read him a story and then break the news before he nods off to sleep not remembering her proposal. 

That night it had been silent as Kagome snuggled against her hair, listening intently for any sounds that might point to her sisters attack upon the one they called 'father'.

Suddenly the sound that she had been grimly awaiting for reached her ears. The gun shot. Her sisters' special gun that she had taken reserved classes to learn how to use just for this occasion. The scream, a male scream.

Kagome jumped up and pulled out a curtain rod from above her window as she ran out of her room, ready to stab him if he moved after his shot.

She quietly walked down the stairs and reached the quiet bottom. She looked around. Suddenly, the horrifying sight she had never wished to recall reached her eyes.

Her sister was being dangled in the air by her neck, a hand with a knife on the end plunged into her chest.

She lifted her gun with a shaky had and shot his shoulder and stomach.

He dropped her and she fell as he fell unconscious.

Rumiyo winced at the loud thud, then reached up for the shoji and pulled it off its hinges. She threw it over him, covering him completely so he wouldn't move.

She then fell backward, landing against the wall, her arm clutching and un-clutching her chest.

"Ane-ue!" Kagome cried as tears came to her eyes. She ran down the stairs, dropping the pole and went to her sisters' side.

*--*End Flashback in very odd place*--*

*My dear sister. She meant so much to me and to see her face streamed with tears was a let down on my part. I shouldn't have shot him in the ear. Now, because of my carelessness, Kagome must deal with this monster. She must protect her life as well as Souta's and I wish I hadn't given up my will to live. My dear sister, how much I loved her smile, her taunting laughter, and her annoying 'ahou''s. I'm sorry for my actions and…I wish her well on her trip to…father's hell. My she live longer then I did and actually get the chance to live…without bruises everyday all over her pretty face-Higurashi Rumiya*

Kagome stared at the crinkled paged. Her sister had written this? When? In her grave?

The young miko stared down at the hanyou. His face was contorted in pain.

She felt a wet feeling spread across her lower legs and lifted him up lightly. Blood covered her and his chest coming through his haori and bandage.

"Oh no, Inuyasha! Your wound!" she lifted him up and lied him down properly.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, wake up!" she slapped him lightly.

He winced and clutched his chest. 

"Your wound…" she pulled the bandage upward to look at the wound. "It isn't…healing? But…why?"

*--*--*--*

Another cliffhanger! Oh no! It's late! I have to say goodnight!

GOODNIGHT!!

I hope the editing isn't bad!

Next chapter:

**_Chapter 5: His Wound_**


	5. Chapter 5: His Wound

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co…

A/N: I'm so happy people didn't hate Kagome's sister! Well, you won't see the end of her. Reincarnation time!! But of whom? I'll tell yall in the chapter…uh…I think it's chapter 6 or 7, not quite sure though. I'm happy this is getting good reviews! A lot too! Genki Genki! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was busy with problems at home…bad ones. Anyway, remember all of you! Genki authoress=genki reviewers=more reviews=Genki authoress=faster updates=etc!

So here we go!

Onto Through Winters Gates:

*--*--*

Chapter 5: His Wound 

"Kaede-obachan how is he?" Kagome asked eagerly as the elderly woman stepped out with sad eyes…eye.

"Kagome…Inuyasha…the demons' claws were poison ness and…when we pulled out the arm, the claws scrapped across his inner organs and such." Kaede looked downward. "It all depends on his will to live now, to fight off the poison spreading across his internal body." 

Kagome stood, clutching the wall as she stumbled forward. "I…think I have something that…can help it." She winced internally. "In my time, though."

"Then please, Kagome, get this something." Kaede turned. "Shall I redress your wounds before you leave?"

"Hai." 

*--*--*

Kagome stared down at the pale hanyou. His face, every once in a while, would surge up in a painful looking wince as he clutched the blanket that covered him. She held his hand tightly. Squeezing it once more, she stood and headed out of the hut, casting one more glance at the helpless hanyou.

_Please stay a live_, she thought softly as she blew a kiss to him before exiting into the cold winter night in the Sengoku Jidai.

She grabbed Souta's hand and walked with him back to the well.

*--*--*

After placing Souta in his room, the door locked and barricaded Kagome headed down the stairs.

She walked quietly down the hall until she reached the bathroom. She pushed open the door quietly, so not to wake up her father or brother and opened the cabinet over the sink. She stared at her reflection in the mirror; she had a large gash across her cheek and a deep bruise forming around it. A white bandage covered her chin but she knew a very ugly cut was there.

She opened the cabinet until the mirror was completely out of sight before she searched the shelves until she came to a small bottle of something her mother had given her when she had accidentally drunk some Windex (Don't own it!). She pulled down some heartburn relievers and jumped as the door was thrown open. She looked toward the doorway where her father stood, swaying slightly. He was drunk once again.

"What are you doing?" his voice was deep as he slammed the bathroom door shut.

"I…I was just…getting some water. My throat hurts." Kagome whispered as loudly as she could. Her throat just wasn't listening to her. She wanted to yell at him, she wanted to scream and kick him in the shins and run to the police. She wanted to call out for her mother, anyone! Ji-chan even.

She dropped the bottle of Tums (I don't own them) and backed up as he reached out a hand. He clasped her chin and brought her face dangerously close to his own.

"Look at you, runnin' around in such whorish clothes. Maybe I should relieve you of such a revealing article." He reached down toward her legs. 

Kagome blushed madly and bit down on his hand hard. He grabbed her by the neck and pulled at her skirt. 

"Don't struggle."

"Ane-ue, what are you-AH!!!" Souta stared wide-eyed at the scene before him. "Poor…Ane-ue…"

"S-Souta…" Kagome stared wide-eyed back at her brother as her father latched onto her skirt and stared to pull.

She lifted up her knee, planting it in his groin before jumping backward into the bathtub. 

He lied hunched over next to the bathtub.

"Souta! Get the knife, now!" Kagome yelled.

"I carry it with me." He pulled out the knife and threw it to his sister.

Kagome swallowed audibly and clutched the bottle of the poison medicine in her hand. I'll do anything for Inuyasha not to die, she thought with determination, so please hold on a little bit longer.

He stood and glared at her. 

Kagome clutched the knife with shaking hands as she backed away. "St-stay away…" she whispered, her voice wavering under her courageous front.

He reached out but before he could touch her, a foot was planted in his groin once again.

"S-Souta…" Kagome dropped the knife and grabbed Souta. "Let's get outta here." She whispered, her voice slurring from fright.

"R-Right." 

The miko and Souta walked quickly out of the bathroom. Kagome pulled him down the hallway, flicking on the light switches as they went.

She reached out for the doorknob to the front door when it turned. Her mother stepped out, patting down her jacket.

"It's so cold out, isn't it, Ji-chan? Ah-Kagome? What are you doing? And what happened to your face, dear?" her mother touched the gash and with that one show of emotion Kagome burst into tears, hugging her mother tightly as well as Souta.

"What happened Kagome?"

"He's…he's back!" Kagome sobbed.

"He?"

"Yep…he. Me." His harsh voice came from the kitchen.

The three looked up in fright. It was Ji-chan who stepped up.

"What are you doing here, you-."

"Shut up, gramps." He lifted his hand to slap the old man but Ji-chan had an ofuda on his hand, freezing it in suspended animation.

"Why you…stupid old grandpa…" he muttered as his eyes rolled backward, and he fell.

"Ji-chan, what'd you use?" Souta asked excitedly.

"An ofuda. It sealed him for a while."

"I didn't know they worked on humans." Kagome sniffed as she pulled away from her mother.

"That one did."

*--*--*

After running through the snow, trying to get to the well house, and running through the Sengoku Jidai's amazing amount of snow, the wounded yet still able-bodied Kagome entered the quiet hut of Kaede.

"Kaede…how is he?" Kagome panted as she crossed the room and knelt next to the hanyou and the old miko.

"Not well, Kagome. Please…" Kaede trailed off and stared at the hanyou once more.

"I understand." Kagome opened the bottle of poison medicine. She opened his mouth softly and pushed him upward for him to drink without drowning. After he took the dose his face warmed considerably from the deathly pale white to his almost normal tan toned skin.

Kaede, after a few hours of watching the hanyou and young miko, had left on a house call somewhere on the outskirts of the village.

Kagome swallowed and tried not to recall what had recently happened at her home. Her mother was there now…alone but Ji-chan had those human repelling ofudas with him. She was safe with her father as was Souta, for now. 

She sighed as she tightened her grip on Inuyasha's hand. He shivered slightly and she realized the blanket that had been covering him had been discarded while she redressed his wounds an hour before. She replaced the heavy blanket on tope of him and covered her own cold feet. A draft blew in through the flimsy flap over the door. It was a very cold night tonight, even colder then all the other winter nights in her time or the Sengoku Jidai. She shivered slightly and pulled her heavy jacket tighter around her. Her heavy hakama pants that she had borrowed by Ji-chan were tied at the bottom to keep any unwanted cold hair running up her legs and she also wore heavy snow boots up to the middle of her shins for the heavy amount of snow that had showered the lands.'

She looked down at Inuyasha once again. His cheeks were flushed and he still held his hand to his wound protectively. She watched his face thoughtfully and for a second she thought he twitched awake but he was obviously asleep.

When she settled down to sleep, still holding his hand for warmth, she felt a force on her hand. He squeezed back and smirked at her surprised expression.

"What? No 'Yippe!! He's alive!!'?" he said cockily as he pushed himself up.

Kagome stared with wide eyes. "No…" she whispered.

"That's not very-." He stopped as she flung herself against him, weeping into his bare chest. "O-Oi…" he reached up and stroked her hair lightly as he put a hesitant arm around her shoulders.

"Y-You know what?" she said into his chest. "O-Our w-wounds are in t-the s-same place." She said and pulled back, smiling.

"What?" he blinked and seemed to snap out of whatever land he was dancing in. "Who did that to you?!" he yelled suddenly, grasping her shoulders.

"I…I can't say…" she said quietly. "If I did…you might…kill…it." She whispered, between hiccups. 

"Kill it? Why would I kill it? Because it's hurting the girl I'm supposed to protect, 'cause it's ripping apart my Tama dector, 'cause it's beating the girl I've known for a pretty long time sensless? Why would I try and kill it?" he said sarcastically.

"Yep, that's why." She muttered.

"I will, if you'd just tell me who?"

"That's why I'm not. I don't want you to kill it! If you do…damn would it be hell in my time."

Inuyasha stood back a bit to stare at her. She looked scared. She smelled scared. She sounded scared. At the moment she defined fear.

He stared harder at her. _Whoever did this to you, Kagome, who ever hurt you mentally and physically, _he declared mentally_, I'll ripe them, and their sorry mental brain to shreds, I promise. It and it's family to! _

*--*--*--*--*

Sorry for the semi-long wait…I was busy with other things.

Anyway, was that a bad chapter? I don't know? Tell me!!

So…next chapter:

**_Chapter 6: Reincarnated Wind Sorceress_**


	6. Chapter 6: Reincarnated Wind Sorceress

Disclaimer: I'm friends with Rumiko…really! But I don't own him, not one bit of him…well actually I own all the DVDs and episodes on tape from the TV.

A/N: Okay, so a little supernatural turn here. Another reincarnation and I promised that Rumiyo would come back. This chapter…let's see…I don't think her father abuses anyone today, maybe the reincarnation whom I am not going to release the name just yet. So…here is the latest installment of Through Winters Gates!

*--*--*

Chapter 6: Reincarnated Wind Sorceress 

Kagome breathed out as sigh as she leaned back in her chair. It was getting colder by the minute. She rubbed her cheek and felt the welt where her father had struck her. She winced yet again.

"I wonder is Inuyasha is alright…" she mused aloud as she stared out the closed window.

*--*--*

The hanyou crept out of the well house as slowly as he could. "I fell like a worthless human." He muttered as he clutched his chest out of habit as his wound repaired itself.

He walked slowly and undetected through the snow until he reached the kitchen window. Right above it was Kagome's window and her cozy room.

He set his face in determination as he pushed up. Reaching up from his jump he reached out to the windowsill when he was pulled down forcefully onto the tree branch scraping against the side of the house.

He landed in a sitting position, the branch between his legs. "O…" he held his breath as tears rolled down his cheeks. He closed his eyes and fell out of the tree. "Dislocated groin!"

*--*--*

The young miko stood as she walked over to her door. She pulled it open quietly and looked around. No one was in sight. Her father, from the sounds of it, was in the living room, probably drinking booze and watching the boob tube as he so frankly put it. It suited his watching needs, seeing that those were the only things he watched, porno and other adult situated television shows.

She sighed and closed out the sounds with her mind, humming loudly and walking as loudly as she could down the stairs. That signaled young children were about. She heard the volume turn down and the door slam loudly.

Kagome smiled triumphantly and walked normally into the kitchen where she watched her mother wash the dishes. She stood for a while until something odd caught her attention, something falling from the tree and a smack to the ground. There was a groan and it went silent.

"Kagome, dear, what was that?" her mother asked, turning to look her daughter in the eyes.

"Probably a bird." Kagome said innocently. _Inuyasha, you idiot_, she yelled in her mind as she turned to walk outside to see if he was alive from his injuries and a rather painful looking fall.

"Where are you going?" her father's voice came form the TV room.

"Outside."

"And catch pneumonia?" he said in a fatherly tone. "You are not going out there."

_Phht! Like he would care_, she growled in her mind. "Hai, oyaji." She muttered and turned on her heal. _I'll take the window down to him._

"By the way…" he called after her, in a mischievous voice. "I barred the windows. There's supposed to be a very powerful storm a-comin'." He sounded like he was a smiling, maybe even laughing behind his hand as he said this.

Kagome clenched her teeth. "How smart of you, oyaji." She said.

Heading up the stairs she stopped with her hand on the railing. _Wait…why is he even_ _here?_ "Mama?" she turned and ran back to the kitchen.

"No running!" her father yelled.

_Shut up!_

"Mama!" she slammed the shoji shut making her Ji-chan finally acknowledged her presence. 

"Kagome, don't shout, you want me to lose my hearing?" he whined as he looked over the paper and glared slightly at his granddaughter.

Kagome ignored him as she waked up to her mother. "Why?" she whispered fiercely.

"Why what, dear?" her mother asked absently as she put away a ceramic plate and turned to the next one on the pile of clean dishes.

"Why is he here?" Kagome asked in an exasperated tone.

"Who, Ji-chan? Ji-chan, you here, Kagome-."

"Not Ji-chan." Kagome growled as she slammed the cupboard door closed before her mother could put away another dish.

"Kagome-chan! Why are you acting so odd?!" her mother stared to get annoyed.

"Why is my…father…here?" she stressed on his proper label as she gave her mother a mild glare.

"He's reformed, Kagome! I promised the rehabilitation center that I would let him live here if it didn't happen again, and what happened to your face, dear? It looks like you got punched." Her mother was an airhead. Not the smart, knowing parent she had been during the 'family feud' times a few years back. Her mind had gone soft but Kagome's hadn't and neither had Ji-chan's or Souta's.

"Ji-chan, you know how I got this, right?" Kagome turned to her father with pleading eyes.

He returned her look with a sad one. "N-no, Kagome, I don't."

"Wha…" Kagome stared at him. She ran right up to him and pulled the newspaper out of his hands. "What's the matter, Ji-chan? Cat got your tongue? Say the right thing!" she whispered fiercely. She stopped as she looked at her hands. This isn't like me, she thought, this isn't like me at all. She blinked at her mother who was staring at her as if she had just said she was moving to the asylum down the street.

"This is hopeless…" she whispered, ever so quietly. "I tripped, Mama. That's all." she said regretfully as she turned and walked upstairs to her room.

*--*--*

Inuyasha sat up from his pain-spell and looked at the offending tree branch. Or where it was. He looked at black boots, petite in size and they looked very heavy. Looking upward he saw a woman with dark blue pants that disappeared into her black boots. She wore a red and blue Ancient Japanese overcoat with the design of Sakura blossoms just in bloom. Her shirt was a red haori, very heavy looking, that was tucked into her pants stylishly. Her waist was donned with a red sash. It had ornaments hanging off with different designs and colors. At her belt was something that surprised him into anger. A fan. He sniffed slightly. _Kagura_, he thought as he jumped up. He put his hand to his hilt and glared at the girl. 

He gasped. She looked like Kagura, the face…sort of. She had her long black hair in a very tight braid, which trailed down her back and up to her waist. Her eyes were a crimson color but the one thing that wasn't Kagura's was the beauty mark under her left eye.

"Kagura?" he stared at the girl. She was fuming, the branch that had offending his personally space was snapped in half in her hands, her palms dripping with blood form the jagged pieces of wood impaled into her skin,

"That idiot! Why didn't she tell Mom!" the girl growled. Her voice was much smoother and seductive then Kagura's although it did still have the same enchantment as the wind sorceress's did.

"Who are you?!" he yelled at her finally.

She looked at him and blinked, finally acknowledging his presence. "Who are you? Weirdo." She muttered.

He growled at her and cracked his knuckles. "What do you want with Kagome?" he said in a dangerous voice.

She raised a delicately shaped eyebrow at him. "Oh? She must not have showed you who I was." She sighed as she pulled the fan off her belt and opened it as she waved in front of her face. "Hold on…I'm hyperventilating." She took deep breaths the snapped it shut. She pushed the fan tip to his chest and with one small push he was against the side of the house in a second. "I'm Kag-chan's sister, Rumiyo, you haven't heard of me? What a shame…" she turned and walked toward the front of the house. She stopped with her hand on the doorknob. "A wind sorceress."

*--*--*--*

Shorter chapter, I know. Oh well, I got her sister in didn't I?

Okay, so I hope no one hated that chapter. I was pissed off at something toward the end so if it shows just know that's the reason.

I think I might update every other day, I'm not sure…anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Next chapter:

Chapter 7: A Perfect World 


	7. Chapter 7: A Perfect World

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co…nope…not one…bit.

Just to warn you…this chapter will be shorter then the others…kay?

*--*--*--*

Chapter 7: A Perfect World 

"Don't touch me, you weirdo!" Kagome's ears picked up the yell.

"Shut up, I told you never to come back to this place!" her fathers voice bellowed. There was a strangled scream, she couldn't tell what gender, and a smash.

Kagome shook in fear slightly. Who had been out there? She reached for the broom she held next to her desk. 

"Feh, that's what you get, oyaji." The voice pestered.

Kagome slowly reached for the doorknob but the door was pushed open.

She brought the broom down upon the person's head, receiving a womanly grunt.

Kagome slowly cracked her eyes open. There stood-lied-her sister, Rumiyo, jumbled in a heap.

"O-O-Onee-Onee-chan?" she asked skeptically as she dropped her broom.

Rumiyo lifted her head slowly and winced in pain as a small lump formed on her head. "Hehehe, konnichiwa, Kag-chan." She whispered.

"You-You-you're…back?"

"Doesn't it look like it?" her sister as she pushed herself up. "Ahou…"

"Onee-chan!!" Kagome launched herself at her older sister, knocking her backward into the wall.

*--*--*

Inuyasha watched from the tree outside of her window. It was a touching sight. He wanted to leave; it was too touching for him. Siblings loving one another and showing it. Sesshomaru and him had never been…somewhat friends, not even acknowledging one another as acquaintances. Apparently, in Sesshomaru's eyes, because Inuyasha's mother was human he hated the very sight of him. But that hatred could net be fully true. If he let that human…her name was Rin? If he let Rin follow him around…he can't hate all humans or everything that has to do with them, right?

He sighed as he jumped ungracefully off the high branch and landed on one knee and hand. He panted lightly.

"Damn…I hate being weak." He muttered as he started to stand up.

"Who's out there?!" Kagome's father's voice bellowed as he poked a gun out of the window. Inuyasha was paralyzed as pain surged up his legs. Shit, I've been struck, was all he could think before he fell unconscious from the double pain.

*--*--*

Kagome and Rumiyo sat in silence as the younger girl got over her hysterics to stare at her sister. "You can't be here…I thought you died." Kagome said tearfully.

"Hmm…I'm strong. The strong live the weak die, that's how the world works." 

"That's not very nice. I'm weak."

"No you aren't. If you were weak you would've committed suicide years ago." Rumiyo pulled at her hair and stared off into space. It was cold in her sisters' room, a dark cold that never used to be there. A depressing chill ran up her spine, forcing her to her feet, clutching the fan at her waist.

"This youki…" she whispered.

"What is it?" Kagome followed. 

"Oyaji…he's been drinking again…but not just booze, I can tell you that much." She muttered.

"What?" Kagome grabbed the broom from the floor. She had to protect herself if something were to happen to Rumiyo.

Her sister's hair fell from its braid to settle in its long length on Kagome's desk. It was like silk as it slid gracefully off the tabletop and down her back. 

Kagome stared toward the door. Her sister's eyes flickered with anger as she reached out for the knob and proceeded in flinging the door open. It bounced off the wall once and settled half ajar.

Rumiyo stomped out of the room, her hair trailing behind her as she turned the corner to the stairs.

Kagome followed reluctantly and peered over the railing. Rumiyo was walking slowly and stealthily toward the kitchen.

Kagome followed quickly. "Please don't! What if…what if…what if he-." She stood in front of her sister, blocking her path toward the kitchen.

"Shh…I won't get killed, ahou." Rumiyo growled as she stared down at her sister. "If yo don't move we'll never get this guy to hell. C'mon, Kag-chan." She pushed forward.

"Please! What if…he's…"

"Kag-chan! Move!" Rumiyo whispered fiercely.

"Please don't…" the younger girl collapsed into tears.

"D-Don't do this, Kag…C'mon…" Rumiyo grabbed her sister's heaving shoulders and hugged her awkwardly before standing and stepping over her. "I won't get killed, I promise."

"Rumiyo…" Kagome sobbed.

*--*--*

"Oyaji! What--?" Rumiyo gasped as a fist was planted to her stomach. 

"You little bitch…teaches you –hiccup- to meddle with m-hic-me." Her father grunted as he kicked her. She grabbed his foot before it connected with her side and twisted him around over her head. He slammed into the wall.

He wiped his lip of blood as he pushed himself out of his slumped position on the floor.

"Bitch…" he pulled something out of his shirt and threw it, planting the 'thing' into her arm.

"Loser." The 'thing;' burst from her arm and showered him with her blood. She pulled the fan at her waist out and lifted it. "Fushin no--."

"Wait!!! Don't do it, onee-chan!!" Kagome's voice shrieked as she cried out from the now open shoji.

"Kagome-chan…" Rumiyo lowered her fan, but Mr. I-Hate-My-Family lunged forward, pinning her to the wall and pressing himself against her. 

"Father! Stop it! Please!!!" she yelled.

He ignored her.

Rumiyo shrunk back. He smirked but the window above them shattered revealing a very tattered looking Inuyasha.

"Bastard!! What were you thinking!!" he yelled as he thrust out his hand, grabbing 'father's neck and slamming him against the other wall. "What have you done to Kagome?!"

"Inuyasha! Stop it!! Leave him-!" Kagome's cry was muffled as her sister's hand clamped over it.

"Do you want to die?" she asked fiercely.

Kagome whimpered as her sister pressed her back to her as she covered her. Her body was still aching from the beating he had placed upon her the day before.

"Father…this world would be perfect…if only you weren't here." She whispered.

"A…Perfect world, huh?" he gurgled a bit as Inuyasha's hand suffocated him.

"S…" Kagome's voice came through her sister's hand.

They all turned to her. Rumiyo backed off.

"Stop it…" her face, bruised from the other day was twisted in fear and anger. "A perfect world would be…when everyone got along…but obviously…no one will ever get along…in this world." she winced as she touched a deep cut on her cheek. "The wish of a perfect world will never be granted! A Perfect world will never exist!" she yelled as she turned and threw open the shoji, tumbling out and up the stairs. They heard the door slam.

"What a pessimistic brat." 'Father' muttered.

"What was that, bitch?!" Rumiyo yelled as she flung her fan, a small shower of wind blades ripped through him, knocking him unconscious.

'Great…I wanted to do that, bitch…" Inuyasha muttered.

"Shut up!" Rumiyo charged out of the room and up to her sisters' room, slamming the door shut after herself.

Inuyasha watched in confusion then winced as pain surged through him once more. "Once you fight Inuyasha…you never fight no one else…" he muttered.

He turned and limped out of the house, toward the well house, and back to the Sengoku Jidai to get some bandages.

*--*--*

"Idiot…A perfect world for all of us…not the world world." Rumiyo muttered as she stroked her sisters' hair.

"A perfect world with a monster like him will never happen." Kagome whispered as her choked back sobs erupted once more.

"Don't worry…Kag-chan…we'll get him to jail once more…kay?" she said soothingly.

"What about mama? She loves him again."

"Naw…no one could love him for much longer. She's just happy she has a "husband" again. It's just a phase." Rumiyo whispered.

"I'm…too pessimistic…ne?" Kagome whispered almost inaudibly.

"Naw…you're a lot more optimistic then I was…"

*--*--*--*

I know…that was a bunch shorter then all my other chapters but…I can't think. Every sentence here was a big strain on my brain.

Anyway…it comes to very dark parts after this…"like this isn't dark?!"

So…next chapter:

**_Chapter 8: Suicide? You?_**


	8. Chapter 8: Suicide? You?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co…too bad though…

A/N: A lot of people we're asking me about the title for this chapter. She won't die though…I won't let her…even if she wants to, Kagome I mean. So stay tuned for the drama!!

*--*--*

**_Chapter 8: Suicide? You?_**

_"Naw, your more optimistic then I was."_

Kagome walked down the stairs slowly as she stared long and hard at the floor in front of her.

"Chin up…" she muttered to herself. Mother always said…a proud chin is a happy woman. Didn't make much sense then…but now it made perfectly clear sense.

She glanced toward the window. The ground outside was being painted a soft white as the eternal snow fell.

The windows rattled slightly as the distant but resounding slam of a door across the house rumbled. Her father…

"Oyaji!" she heard Rumiyo scream. The door slammed once again. "Don't you slam that door in my face mister! I'll get your head!" she yelled in a mocking motherly tone.

A smack sounded and a thud.

Kagome stared sightlessly toward the stairs as her sister came down fuming.

She ignored her sister's smile and stared blindly at the stairs.

She ignored her brother's hug as he passed and stared unblinkingly at the stairs.

Finally it came time for her to move. _He_ was coming which meant not so great of a greeting as her brother's and sister's.

She turned mechanically and walked into the kitchen where she proceeded in staring unhappily at the setup of the table. 

Her mother had placed five places and was humming sadly to herself. She seemed out of it as well.

Kagome ignored her surroundings as she took a seat in one of the end chairs. Her father proceeded in sitting across from her as he mumbled a grumpy good-morning.

"Kagome? Kagome? Are you alright, dear?" her mother shook her lightly.

Kagome stared at her food. She was out of touch today…last night…after that little "Perfect World" incident and seeing her "body-guard" (Inuyasha) almost suffocate her "father" to death. 

"Oi! Kag-chan? Oyaji, what'd you do to her?!" Rumiyo yelled at her "father".

They seemed to have a joking relationship in front of her mother but it was anything from so peaceful. Slaps and attempts of sexual harassment was not the kind of relationship that went on front of "Mama". She was too innocent to have to deal with it all…again.

"Kagome?" Her mother lifted her gently out of her chair and led her out of the kitchen, away from him and her ranting sister. Souta sat, quiet and kept to himself, _unlike_ himself, and rolled his food around, staring at the ceiling as if trying to move it with his "superman powers", his hidden land to run to when he was sad.

Back to Kag-chan and Ma…

Kagome and her mother stepped out into the eavesdropper-proof hallway. Mama sighed as she released her tense hold on her daughters shoulder.

"Kagome…what's wrong?" she asked softly.

"Nothing…" Kagome's voice was emotionless as she stared off into space, somewhere that wasn't her mother's face.

"Kagome…I know that face…" her mother said knowingly. "Please don't use that face…" she pleaded. Her face dripped with tears. "Please…" her daughter stared, unmoved and uncaring, at the wall passed her. "Kagome…"

"Sorry…" with that Kagome turned and walked toward the front door, still in her school uniform for the last day of school before break. 

"Kagome…" her mother collapsed in a pathetic heap as she cried.

*--*--*

_Where am I going?_

Kagome walked slowly and tiredly down the street.

_Who am I?_

She stopped at the edge of the Sagashite Park and stared as young children danced around with their father's and mothers. Their brothers and/or sister's playing with them, laughing and having a good 'ol family outing.

She stepped forward, into the park filled with happy families and laughing happy children.

_Why am I alive? What purpose?_

She stopped at the small lake in the center of the park. No one was around and if they were they were having deep and devoted conversations with one another.

There is no reason…time for a change…in every ones life… 

_"Worthless little…"_ her father's drunken voice hollered in her ears as tears streamed down her emotionless face. _"A woman should be a woman! Clean, cook, and make babies!"_ he had yelled that and attempted a scaring attack. Luckily her ji-chan had been there and jumped on "oyaji", he had knocked him out with a thick book of "spells". Kagome had only been about seven years old. 

She sat on the edge of the small lake/pond/pool and looped her arms around her knees, bringing her legs to her chest. She could cry any longer. It hurt too much to try. But the sobs came and went like small breezes in the summer. Summer…the one time she was safe from the man she was forced, once long ago, to call "daddy".

She closed her eyes slowly and let herself relax, her body falling forward toward the dark pool. She caught herself before she fell and stood, not bothering to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"Look at that girl…so malnourished." A woman passing by whispered.

"She might be homeless."

"Let's leave her be. You never know what she has…"

Everyone would be…better off! 

After that thought she looked around slowly. No one else around. Waiting a bit for the couple who had made the comment to be out of sight completely, she turned toward the dark and dense pond that lay before her.

To be free… 

It was a tempting desire. Just jump in, hit your head on a rock, and get amnesia…or suffocate and die, whichever happened she probably be happy both ways.

To be free of him… 

She fell forward, the world behind her slipping away as she plunged into the pool. Just as planned she aimed for a large boulder sunken under the water, knocking herself out as she got captured in the long ribbons of seaweed dancing near the bottom. They wrapped around her body, neck and all and held her fast, not releasing.

*--*--*

Inuyasha jumped through the city, jumping from car to car, smashing the weak roofs and bouncing off to land in trees. He had caught her scent then lost it. He followed the trail she had left toward a small-secluded park in the center of the city. He jumped at high speed toward the heart of the park where he could feel her scent was last held.

Stopping, he stared at the pond, untouched and seemingly peaceful. But her scent led _into _the pool.

"Shit…that idiot…" he muttered to himself as he pulled off his haori and under kimono and jumped into the pond, searching for the girl. 

*--*--*--*

Sorry for the short chapter…and a sort of cliffhanger.

So Kagome just dropped into the pond and…got caught in seaweed!! I'm not a very low spirited person in reality. This story is quite hard to portray. Am I good?

Please review people!! I enjoy reading reviews!!

This story will be about…uh…12…13…14…15 chapter's? Who knows but it won't be a big 47 chapter story…I don't think. I don't have it in me to torture Kag-chan that long. And she already tried to commit suicide…so it's coming…sorta to a close!

Oh! Plus some fluff in the next chapter…stay tuned!!

Next chapter:

Chapter 9: Hold Me Tight, Don't Let Go 


	9. Chapter 9: Hold me Tight, Don't Let Go

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co…

*--*--*

**_Chapter 9: Hold Me Tight, Don't Let Go_**

Mr. Soup searched around. "Oh Ms. Noodle! Where are you?" he called playfully.

There was a gurgle. 

"Ms. Noodle? Are you hiding in over there?" he jumped playfully through the clump of trees that separated the maid park from the pond.

"Ms. Noodle?" 

Suddenly the pond before him erupted in a weak geyser, spraying the surrounding area with water.

"M-Ms. Noodle? Where a-are?" he asked trembling. There stood a very angry looking man. Long sopping wet silver hair and two dog-ears up top his head. A very ancient outfit on and a girl in his arms.

"Ms. Noodle!!" he fell to the ground, watching the scene.

*--*--*

Inuyasha searched around the pond, the dark murky water was a nuisance on his eyes as he searched.

He spotted her, in a clump of green leaves floating from the ground of the pond. She was tangled in them, the leaves strangling her throat. She was unconscious to add to the horror and her face was peaceful while these killer weeds cut through her skin. 

He lifted her up lightly and sliced the offending leaves off her with his claws before pushing powerfully off the bottom of the pool and bulleting into the sky above.

He landed in the grass, dripping wet, Kagome in his arms. He glared down at her and stopped.

Her face was the picture of peaceful. Her mouth in a slight smile, her face a beautiful pearl white. Pearl white…

He placed his hand lightly over her mouth. Nothing.

"Shit…" he cursed as he placed her on the soft warm grass. He tapped her lightly on the cheek. "Oi…Oi…Kagome…wake up…Oi!" he listened to her chest. Nothing. "Shit…"

He pushed on her chest. Nothing…

"Shit…"

Her face turned gray. 

"Shit…"

_She's gone…she must be_, he thought grimly. 

He stared down at her ashen face. She looked so beautiful it was impossible for her to be dead. But she was…if only had it been seconds before…

"Seconds…" he stared down in determination once more. "It hasn't been that long…" he lowered his wet face toward hers and placed his lips to hers, parting them slightly so he could breathe into them, closing her nose as well.

_Please wake up_, he thought as tears prickled the corners of his eyes_, please open your eyes!_

He pulled away to stare at her. She was still pale.

"Damn…" he let his tears fall. "Stupid…Kagome…"

He held her hand for a bit, staring down at the deathly black pool he had saved her out of. It was cold. It was deathly silent. But they hadn't been alone.

"D-Did you see there, Ms. Noodle?"

"Y-Yes…Mr. Soup…that boy…has…"

"Shh! He may be a youkai…let's watch."

Inuyasha ignored his surroundings as he stared blankly at the dark pool below.

His hand tightened momentarily around hers. It tightened back.

His gaze snapped back to the young girl next to him. She was coming around, coughing up water and clutching at her side.

"I-Inu…yasha…" she stared at him. "Wh-why did you…save me?" 

"Wh-Why?!" he yelled as he stood angrily. "Why?! You were dead! You were caught in that idiotic pond thing and I saved you!! And your asking WHY?!!"

"I wanted to die! Why did you-." She went into another coughing fit as she fell forward slowly.

The hanyou caught her before she fell and glared at her. "Stupid girl! What if I hadn't saved you? Than what?" his voice was softer now.

"Then I would've been happier." She whispered.

"Happier?" he stared at her as she pulled away from him and sat Indian style in front of him. "And why are you not happy?" _That was a stupid question…_he thought.

"Father…" was all she said as she closed her eyes grimly.

"Father…" he repeated. "That bastard. I knew he was shit. I'll kill him." 

"Don't…" her weak voice said. "Don't kill him…there's…too much to stress me out. E-Explaining how I killed him and hid him…would only worsen the situation." She rubbed her arms as she shivered.

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment before shedding his red fire-rats haori and placing it over her shoulders. 

"Th-thank you…" she whispered, a brief smile breaking through her dim features.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and leaned his chin on her head, something he probably would've never done had she not said she wanted to die.

"Don't die…I couldn't bear it…" he said finally.

She was silent. "I promise…not to…for you." She said softly. "Just…"

She paused. It was an annoying pause during which that rather frustrating young couple whispered things like:

"Aw!"

"Marry me, Ms. Noodle?"

"Of course, Mr. Soup!"

"They would make a lovely couple."

Things that grated the hanyou's nerves to almost jumping over there and throwing them into the street.

"…just don't…let go…don't leave me alone…" she whispered almost inaudibly. "Hold me…and don't let go…"

Inuyasha stared down at her. She was asleep, instantly. A more natural peacefulness overcoming her features. 

"I won't…I promise." He embraced her tightly and held her until the night before taking off toward her home.

*--*--*

"And where has she been?!" Rumiyo yelled. "You did this, oyaji! I should kill you!" 

Mr. Higurashi snorted. "I've almost killed you once I can most certainly do it--."

There was the sound of breaking glass from the kitchen.

He pushed her aside roughly.

Rumiyo ran after the older man.

"Get outta my way, bastard." The gruff voice of the hanyou Inuyasha growled as he pushed 'Father' down and walked out of the kitchen carrying a still slightly wet Kagome in his arms.

"Inuyasha?" Rumiyo followed him.

"Rumi-chan…" Mr. Higurashi's voice growled from behind her.

She stopped casually. Her hand hovered of the wind fan at her hip hidden under her long dress shirt.

"Hai, oyaji?"

He roughly grabbed her arm and spun her around, pressing himself against her. "I could do you right here…you know that, right?" he reached down at her bust, his eyes filled with lust.

"H-Hentai…" she growled as she grabbed her fan and swung it, slicing across his face.

She jumped backwards. "Perverted bastard…" She lifted her fan. "Ryushin no Mai!" she flung her fan. But it was shot to bits before her attack went through. The bullet planted in her chest, throwing her backwards into the stair banister.

"Now be a good little girl…" he grabbed her black hair. "…and keep your mouth shut…" he threw her up the stairs, a bloody trail trailing after her.

"Damn finger-prints…" he muttered as he twirled the gun around in his hand. He walked up the stairs, stepping on Rumiyo's hand and entering his room.

"B-Bastard…"

*--*--*

"Last night a committed suicide had taken place in this very pond. Witnesses Mr. Ramen Soup and Ms. Soba Noodle say that the young girl was saved by a young man with beautiful silver hair and two animal ears upon his head. Police detectives are questioning the couples sober state of the night before. They still have not found any trace of drugs or alcohol in their system from the other night. Are they telling the truth, or were they just caught up in their romantic engagement night? And back to Tsuko…"

The TV flicked off.

"Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi glanced at the door of the TV room. Up the stairs her daughter and the man in question all over the news were talking.

"Uh…" 

Mama focused once more on the door. There stood her "husband".

"Honey…may you come look at this a second?" he said timidly.

"Yes, dear, what is it?" she stood, placing the remote back on the table before following him out into the hall.

"I found her…in the closet…" he said sadly.

Mama's eyes widened as she stared at the body. "N-No…no…not a-again…of god no…" she whispered as she fell to her knees, her body shaking like a leaf and silent tears trailing down her face. She broke down into sobs as she collapsed on the floor.

Father smirked.

*--*--*--*

Now it's getting somewhere. I think this chapter was a little shorter then normal or is it normal? Anyway I got the idea for Mr. Soup and Ms. Noodle from Lum Urusei Yatsura. They will have a slightly bigger part in this story. They make this story not as dark with the idiotic comments and they will be…very crucial to the story.

There are about…uh…3 or 4 more chapters left. I killed off Rumiyo…sorry! But her death is another crucial element to finish the story. 

I hope the editing is too bad. I didn't read it over…maybe I should…please tell me anything wrong?

Please stay tuned and review!! Please?

Next chapter:

The Jury Declines 


	10. Chapter 10: The Jury Declines

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co…

"Blah blah" means Mrs. Higurashi is saying something outside of the flashback…kay?

*--*--*

Chapter 10: The Jury Declines 

"So you say your husband pointed your dead daughter out to you, yes?"

"Yes…that is true."

"And he was sad, is that correct."

"No."

"Why do you think he was not sad?"

"Because…he did it."

"Higurashi-san, you must not be unreasonable. What proof--."

"His weapon." Mrs. Higurashi interrupted as she held up the knife. It was encased it dried blood, flaking off in places.

Mrs. Higurashi was then told to slide the evidence into a plastic bad, to be taken to a DNA lab and get tested.

"Now…what kind of grudge would your husband--?"

"Ex." Mrs. Higurashi said in a small voice.

"Yes, ex-husband. Why do you think he would wish to kill his own daughter, prey tell, Higurashi-san?"

Mrs. Higurashi stared down at the dark wooden table she was seated at. The courtroom was empty other than the people who needed to be there: Kagome, the attorney, the judge, a squad of policemen, Mr. and Mrs. Soup, the mayor for some reason.

"It happened a long time ago…no I don't remember the exact date…it happened on a snowy Christmas. My husband had always loved our children. He played with them, always, and loved the dearly. Rumiyo and him would always go on little trips and they would take Kagome tottering along behind them. We were a close family…" Mrs. Higurashi seemed to get choked up as she wiped her eyes with the tissue her attorney handed her. 

The judge waited patiently as Mrs. Higurashi got herself under control.

"I'm sorry…"

"That's alright, now please proceed."

"Yes…anyway, it was a nice Christmas…but I knew something was wrong starting the night before. He had come home stumbling…"

**_**Flashback**_**

Mr. Higurashi stumbled inside the house, crashing into a small lamp table next to the door. It was 2:00 A.M and he was dead drunk.

Mrs. Higurashi padded down the stairs in her bathrobe, yawning. "Ah, you're home late. Welcome back--."

"Geoutta ma way!" he roughly pushed her aside.

"M-Mama?" the two oldest girls stood shivering next to one another at the top of the stairs. 

"Wh-What is it, girls?" Mrs. Higurashi tried to regain her composure as she re-coiled a stray strand of hair.

"Souta's crying and…" Kagome winced as she heard the crash of wine glasses falling out of the cabinet.

"Mama…Papa's not well…is he?" The girls' said in unison.

Mrs. Higurashi ran her fingers through her hair. "No, Kagome, Rumiyo…he's not well…"

"Mama…I'm scared." Kagome clutched her mothers' furry robes as she stared off at the loud kitchen. 

"Kagome…get your brother and keep him in your room. Try and keep him asleep as long as you can." She instructed her daughter.

"Hai, Mama…"

"I was terrified…I didn't know what was going to happen…" 

She watched her daughter enter her baby brothers' room, come out later with him over her on her shoulder, and enter her room, closing the door with practiced quietness. The shuffle of clothing and bed sheets lightly wafted down the stairs and it was quiet up the stairs once again.

"Mama…what's going on?" Rumiyo asked casually. Well…as casual as a young girl like her could act. "He's gone mad…hasn't he…he's going to an asylum…isn't he."

"No…Rumiyo, no he's not insane…" Mrs. Higurashi put her hands on her oldest child's shoulders. "Rumiyo…you have to stay here…Mama's going in there…so stay out here until I call…alright? You understand?"

"Yes, mother, I'm not an illiterate little tart-cart riding-."

"Rumiyo! Do not make fun of the mentally challenged!" Mrs. Higurashi scolded.

"I had a mentally challenged brother…he died young…" 

Mrs. Higurashi neared the kitchen and creaked the door open. After a while the loud bangs had lowered consistently and now she could hear the faint wailing of her youngest child, Souta.

She pushed the door wide open and stepped in, leaving the door slightly ajar as she stepped cautiously into the room. He was nowhere to be found.

"I thought he might've left through the window or something…Drunk people tend to do things like that…" 

She stepped over a small pile of broken beer bottles as she walked around the wooden table. There he was, lying there without a care in the world, hiccupping and drinking a beer on his back.

"Uh…honey…what are you doing so loudly?"

"I wasn't able to speak correctly…fright I guess…" 

He belched loudly and threw the empty beer bottle, hitting her leg. She winced but ignored the pain as she took a painful step forward. "Stop…you're frightening the children."

"Chil'rn? Whu chil'rn?" he mumbled as he stood, knocking the table over completely.

"Tell me what happened?" she pleaded as she got in his way of the door Rumiyo was standing just behind.

"No! Step side!" he bellowed angrily but belched once again, this time in her face.

"What happened?!" she yelled as she stood in his way again.

He stopped and seemed to finally acknowledge her relation to him. He squinted and seemed to come back to reality for a second. "I'm…so--." Before he could finish he fell backwards, out like a light and drunk for that matter.

"It seemed like he was him…but not…it was odd…." 

The next morning he was normal once again, the young kids had forgotten almost completely about the events of the night before…

"But I hadn't. His motions were slow so I knew he had a hangover…but he was still the man I loved…at least on the outside. He acted very soft around Souta…bout my girls, Kagome and Rumiyo; he was indifferent to and gave them cold stares as well as me. It was like he was turning into some women hating man lover…" 

Rumiyo, Kagome, and Mrs. Higurashi cornered him that day and held the wary man down into a chair. He was mad now, angry and flinging as he yelled obscenities to each girl. 

"I guess my girls' are strong…because they were forced to mature much earlier then their time…" 

He pushed them all off him, yelled a few more rude comments before slamming the door closed and locking himself in his room, like a young teenager.

**_*End Flashback*_**

"Thank you…Higurashi-san…" the judge blinked dumbly at a set of papers before him. "But your story doesn't prove anything other than that your husband was in a bad mood after a free night a the bar."

"A free night?! He was drunk like a depressed salary man! You don't understand! He had an alcoholic problem before…he had alcohol poisoning and they said if he didn't drink again he would act normally. It's an addiction that's hurting our family and I--!"

"Higurashi-san…please try and understand, all men need at least one day to cool off their jeans after a long day at the slave house." The judge stared down and the fuming woman. "Do you have anything else to say?"

"He was drunk to the point of murder! His hangover was ever worst! What if he was to lash out at my daughters?! He murdered his own daughter!! He should be thrown into jail!!"

The judge sighed as he turned toward the jury sitting in a separated part of the court. "And what do you say, members of the jury?"

*--*--*

"They declined!! I'll murder the government!!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled as she ripped up the papers her attorney had handed her before stealthily slithering away.

"Mama…we have to get him away. What should we do?" Kagome asked as she stared at the remaining sheet of paper her mother held in her hand. It was the DNA tests from earlier.

"Kill him! I'm not as gullible as he thinks!!"

"Mama…" Kagome stared at her hands in her lap. _I can't believe the man I loved so much…my father…would kill his own daughter…of all the disgusting things I've seen this makes me want to puke._

"Kagome…I need to tell you something and you must take it as an adult. Are you listening?"

Kagome looked over at her mother who was focusing on the gravel underneath the park benches they sat under.

"Yeah…sure…anything, Mama."

"That man…Kagome…isn't your biological father…he's my boyfriend…"

*--*--*--*

Damn am I bad!! Hee hee!! Let's see what happens? 

I hope you liked this chapter…sorry bout the long wait. I was having a writer's block. I re-wrote this chapter 3 times before I liked where it was…so yeah…

Don't you hate that you can't post normal Author Notes anymore?? Those people just want chapters…what if you need to tell your people you're deleting the story or something important like that? I guess you could email each one…that's stupid though…

Anyway, enough of my rambling…

Next chapter:

**_Chapter 11: Goddamn Your Timing!_**


	11. Chapter 11: Schwarzes sama and Tsuyume

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-chan and co. I also don't own "Starin Down the Barrel of a 45" by Shinedown.  
  
*--*--*  
  
Chapter 11: Schwarzes-sama and Tsuyume  
  
Kagome walked up never ending steps, staring down at the ground. "That man.Kagome.isn't your biological father.he's my boyfriend."  
  
She sighed. "This is quite a revelation." She muttered.  
  
Finally she reached the top of the shrine steps and looked toward the clean building. Many people hustled about in uniforms, all meeting at one white clothed figure in the center.  
  
That must be her, Kagome thought as she took a deep breath and approached the bustling shrine.  
  
*--*--*  
  
"What's that, Houshi-sama?" Sango asked as she tightened the strap on her mask.  
  
Miroku squinted at the large and pulsing brown cluster that was below the large hill they stood upon. "It seems to be.a barrier?"  
  
Warm air wafted toward them, turning into a pungent smelling fog. The two covered their noses.  
  
"Do you think Shippou is there?" Sango asked as she stepped closer to the houshi.  
  
"Shippou wouldn't readily step into danger. Unless he was kidnapped." Miroku said as he stepped back as well.  
  
"Should we check it out, anyway?" Sango asked as she pulled Hiraikotsu over her shoulder slightly.  
  
Miroku nodded and they dashed down the hill toward the object below.  
  
*--*--*  
  
"Wer nähert sich?" a velvety voice came from the figure clothed in white.  
  
Kagome jumped a bit. It speaks in German?  
  
"Sprechen Sie nicht?" it asked another question.  
  
"I'm sorry, Schwarzes-sama does not speak Japanese." One of the miko's informed her.  
  
"Oh.then how can I speak with her?" Kagome asked  
  
sadly.  
  
"Just speak and it will come." That was all the miko said before she went on with her shrine duties.  
  
Kagome stared after the girl for a few seconds before turning back to Schwarzes-sama, sweat dripping from her face and determination pushing her forward.  
  
"Schwarzes-sama, please."  
  
"Informieren Sie Sie?" the woman asked, lifting her head. Bright golden eyes met Kagome's as she stared at her. A creamy white face with freckles and a perfect nose spruised Kagome at first. She stood and reached out toward Kagome.  
  
"Ein was für reizendes Gesicht." She whispered as she smiled her full red lips. "Ich würde um es mich nicht seiend Grube kümmern."  
  
Kagome swallowed and stepped away from the womans hand.  
  
Schwarzes's hand fell to her side, her white robes rustling.  
  
"Please, tell me how I can stop him." Kagome asked quietly, bowing her head a bit.  
  
"Sie müssen ihn zuerst konfrontieren," the woman instructed, "dann Angriff mit inneren Energien."  
  
Kagome stared up at the woman. I can't understand her, she thought and swallowed hard again, what'll I do?  
  
"She says to use inside powers, Kagome-sama." Another miko offers.  
  
"Chitose, bitte helfen nicht!" Schwarzes's voice rose as she stepped toward the girl.  
  
"Sorry, Schwarzes-sama, I won't do it again." The girl bowed.  
  
Schwarzes turned back to Kagome. "You will must try fight. Not fight and will kill be." Her Japanese was horrible but Kagome understood. "Take give this sword. Man fight with guns for death come from bullet."  
  
"Yes, Schwarzes-sama." Kagome took the normal looking katana in it's silver sheath and placed it down the back of her shirt. "Cold, cold, cold." She whispered as the cold silver touched her bare back.  
  
"Lassen Sie ihn nicht getötet werden, Ihr Geliebter." She said one last saying before reaching out to touch the girls' cheek. "Sie haben Potential, aber ohne ihn verwelken Sie, wie eine Blume an einem heißen Sommertag. Aufenthalt durch Ihren Mann und lieben ihn."  
  
Kagome nodded, able to translate after the short time with her. You have potential but without him you will wither, like a flower on a hot summer day. Stay by your man and love him, she repeated the woman's saying in her head as she walked down the steep steps of the shrine  
  
"Kagome-sama! Wait!" someone called after her. It was the miko who had instructed her the first time.  
  
"Hai, nani?" Kagome asked as she turned around.  
  
The girl stopped, her red hakama rustled as she shook it out like skirts. "I wish to help you in your battle, Kagome-sama." She bowed deeply, her black hair fell to the ground. She lifted up her head and Kagome almost gasped. This girl.she looks like.me?!  
  
*--*--*  
  
"Where's Kagome?"  
  
"She went to a shrine, she'll be back in a while. Inuyasha, why don't you sit down." Mrs. Higurashi offered as she cut up vegetables for dinner.  
  
"No thanks." He turned and jumped up, back to Kagome's room.  
  
I was only gone for a day and the atmosphere has changed so much, he thought to himself as he sat on her windowsill, on leg dangling out of the open window.  
  
It was a cool day, the wind was light, the sun was bright and it was a normal peaceful winter day. There was snow left over from the small blizzard they had had a few days before.  
  
I wonder if he's gone, he wondered as he leaned his chin on his palm and stared out at the scenery. Probably not. This atmosphere isn't that calm.  
  
He sniffed slightly and cocked and eyebrow. "Now that's not right." he muttered as he scratched his head and looked down at the shrine grounds. "Two Kagome's?"  
  
*--*--*  
  
"Is that so? Then she only speaks German.because she wants to? I think that's not fair for the person she's counciling." Kagome commented as the two girls walked down the street.  
  
The girls' name was Tsuyume. She didn't give a last name though.  
  
"Schwarzes-sama is not one to give direct answers. She likes to toy with people and it often turns weak people like Siam Shade (don't own them) away in a second. People think people from other countries are overwhelming and intimidating, although they may not come out and say it at first. Outsiders are what we people fear the most and we are what outsiders fear the most. I guess it is an accepting thing." Tsuyume theorized.  
  
"Oh." Kagome looked down at the ground. "Schwarzes-sama was a very nice lady."  
  
"She liked your potential, Kagome-sama. She said you had a pretty face. She said she wished she had your face." Tsuyume translated Schwarzes's earlier words. "But she's weird that way. I would keep my face away from her if I were you." She smiled over at Kagome then gasped as if it was wrong and dropped to the floor bowing.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kagome asked as she crouched down next to her.  
  
"I looked you in the eye, Kagome-sama." She whispered.  
  
"I'm not Medusa, you won't turn to stone, Tsuyume-san."  
  
"It's not that.Kagome-sama.it's just that." Tsuyume swallowed as she crawled to her knees, sitting upright. "Schwarzes-sama never liked us to look her in the eye. One girl did turn to stone from her gaze but it was a spell. Schwarzes-sama's eyes are cursed themselves. It is a youkai's punishment on her for destroying his heart."  
  
"What youkai?" Kagome asked, curious.  
  
The girl sniffed as if to cry and turned. "A man named Tsuyuko."  
  
"Tsuyuko?" Kagome asked, not clicking at the name.  
  
The girls face perked up as she stared over at a parked car across the street from the small run down department store.  
  
A song was blaring from the speakers:  
  
"Send away for a priceless gift  
  
One not subtle, one not on the list  
  
Send away for a perfect world  
  
One not simply, so absurd  
  
In these times of doing what you're told  
  
You keep these feelings, no one knows  
  
What ever happened to the young man's heart  
  
Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart  
  
  
  
And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,  
  
Swimming through the ashes of another life  
  
No real reason to accept the way things have changed  
  
Staring down the barrel of a 45  
  
  
  
Send a message to the unborn child  
  
Keep your eyes open for a while  
  
In a box high up on the shelf, left for you, no one else  
  
There's a piece of a puzzle known as life  
  
Wrapped in guilt, sealed up tight  
  
  
  
What ever happened to the young man's heart Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart"  
  
"Kagome-sama, write down that license plate number." Tsuyume instructed.  
  
"Kagome complied as she asked the closest person walking passed if they had a pen. They said yes and she wrote the license plate number on her hand before returning the pen to the owner.  
  
The two girls quickly made their way toward Kagome's shrine house. Kagome stopped at the second to top stair.  
  
"What's the matter, Kagome-sama?" Tsuyume asked as she stopped next to the girl.  
  
This feeling.it almost feels like Naraku, Kagome thought as she looked around herself without turning her head, and.a shikon shard?  
  
Her head snapped toward Tsuyume. The aura of the Shikon no Tama was coming from her wrists and her chest.  
  
I'll ask her about it later, Kagome thought as she stepped up the last stairs toward her house.  
  
*--*--*  
  
Inuyasha jumped out her window and walked quietly after the two girls. He knew Kagome knew he was there and he was glad. After what had happened to him he didn't think she would be able to take being startled.  
  
After the two girls' entered Kagome's room he sat down by the door, Indian style, and listened.  
  
*--*--*  
  
So what's with the license plate number?" Kagome asked as she looked at the numbers jotted on her hand.  
  
"That car.I could sense Tsuyuko all over that car." Tsuyume stared at the ground. "What is your father's name?"  
  
"My.father?" Kagome looked downward. "This man is not my father. That's what I learned. But I never knew his name. He was always just 'father'."  
  
"Oh." Tsuyume looked downward. "Tsuyuko is a youkai."  
  
"I think I came to that conclusion from his car. His youki lingered all over the car."  
  
*--*--*  
  
"Leave here, Kagome knows what you've been up to." Mrs. Higurashi stood in his way.  
  
"Then why don't you tell her everything, while you're at it? I bet she'll be thrilled to hear the news." He said as he stepped forward, smirking. "And what about Souta?"  
  
"Souta's at my sisters' house for now. I can't let Kagome hurt herself anymore."  
  
"Oh? If you knew all this went on then why did you not try and stop it?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi stopped. She sucked in air and glared at the ground. Her hair was down and fell just short of her shoulders. "I.I was."  
  
".afraid." He finished for her. "There's nothing for you to be afraid of anymore. Since it isn't very cold out tonight I'll wait until 10:00 to go to the bar. Don't you fret. You'll all be out like a light before you need to worry about my wrath."  
  
"If you knew about your wrath then why bother getting drunk, Tsuy--."  
  
"Don't you ever say my name, bitch!" he slapped her across the face, anger covering his "beautiful" face. "I'm sorry, I need to go." He turned and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi sat in the foyer, grasping her tender cheek and staring at the door. "I can't.tell Kagome.or else."  
  
*--*--*--*  
  
I think that was a short chapter.don't you? Oh well.  
  
Anyway, I hope you aren't pissed at me. My laptop broke so I had nothing to write with or post the chapter with.  
  
This was a confusing chapter, I have to admit but it will all fall together after I'm done, kay?  
  
Next chapter:  
  
Chapter 12: The Bad News 


	12. Chapter 12: The Bad News

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co.damn.  
  
*--*--*  
  
Chapter 12: The Bad News  
  
Kagome sat on her bed, staring at the opposite wall as she ran her fingers through the tips of her hair.  
  
Rumiyo would've loved to untangle my hair, she thought absently. I wonder if Inuyasha got sick of this stuff? Maybe.  
  
She turned around to stare at the wall her bed rest against. Maybe he's sick of me.maybe because I've been acting.weird.  
  
She stepped off her bed and looked out the window, rubbing her damp hair- towel against her head, letting a few black pieces of hair fall against her cheek. Maybe he's with Kikyo. With that thought tears came to her eyes. I'm getting jealous again, aren't I? But.b-but.he said he'd protect me.whenever. And right now.I need a heck of a lot of protection from that man.  
  
She sighed again and leaned against her windowsill, letting her unbuttoned night shirt billow a bit in the wind. It was a nice winter night. A little cold to be leaving your window open but just warm enough to do so for a few minutes.  
  
I wonder if Tsuyume is right about this Tsuyuko youkai, she thought, remembering Tsuyume's past statements of the youkai, maybe he is my mama's boyfriend. But then why can't I feel any youki around-  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as her mother lightly tapped on her door.  
  
"Kagome? It's me, honey, may I come in?"  
  
Kagome turned from her window and stared at the door for a minute. After hearing of her mothers "boyfriend" she hadn't spoken to her mother much. Only to tell her the important stuff like that she's leaving for school, shopping, or going out somewhere. But Kagome walked over to her door and unlocked it then sat down her bed and watched as her mother stepped into the room.  
  
"Kagome, do you know where Souta is?" was her mother's first question.  
  
"He went to the arcade with his friends." When in reality Kagome had to force him into the store and threaten to take away his TV and all the cigarettes he hid in his drawer for future uses. The idiot had dropped them on the way to the bathroom. They had been in his boxer drawer and he just happened to take those boxers that held the stuff. Luckily big sister didn't rat him out.  
  
"Oh.okay." Mama sat down on Kagome's desk chair and stared at her folded hands. "Kagome I-."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What?"  
  
There was an awkward silence between the two.  
  
*--*--*  
  
"Ah.so that is what's going on." Kaede rubbed her chin for a second then stirred the pot of stew.  
  
"Well??" Inuyasha pressed on impatiently as he stood before her.  
  
Kaede poured herself a bowl, not even bothering to offer the frustrated hanyou a bowl himself. "Speak with her of the situation and-."  
  
"She's not going to talk."  
  
"And how do you know?" Kaede asked calmly.  
  
"Because she's like that!" Inuyasha barked.  
  
Kaede paused again and stared at the floor between the two of them. "Then speak with her father."  
  
"And what good would that do? I'd probably end up killin' the bastard. He'll piss me off is all I can see."  
  
"Have you ever spoken to him? Is that how you've gotten this opinion of him?"  
  
"I don't have to talk to him! Just watchin' he tell's me how the hell he acts! The bastard probably isn't even afraid of youkai!"  
  
"Calm yourself, Inuyasha." Kaede sighed. "Speak with Kagome on the matter. She may need to support at the time." Kaede turned her back form him and started setting up her pallet.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her hunched back for a few minutes before standing huffily and walking out of the hut.  
  
"He's so stubborn sometimes. Make's me glad I didn't marry Tsukimo." Kaede muttered as she drank from her bowl and got ready for bed.  
  
*--*--*  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the well quietly and took a deep breath. I never thought I'd be.nervous.to talk to Kagome, he thought uneasily. This is stupid! I tell her firmly to cheer up and fight back against this bastard! He thought as he jumped out the well house and jogged across the gravel yard of the shrine, deep in thought.  
  
He looked up at her window and saw the lights on. "Her mom's in there." He whispered after taking a small whiff of their scents. "I guess I'll wait." He jumped up onto the tallest branch and glanced down at the slightly open window, Kagome's scent wafting out with her curtains.  
  
*--*--*  
  
There was another awkward silence between mother and daughter. Kagome stared at her mother hard while her mother stared at her lap.  
  
"He." Mama paused again. "I.I didn't.know." Was what she finally stammered out.  
  
Kagome kept quiet, a sign for Mrs. Higurashi to continue.  
  
"I didn't know.he wasn't your father.until he showed me Rumiyo's body in the closet. I knew he did it jut by the way he held me as I.wept. But.I knew.I knew that he was someone else when he." the last part she mumbled but Kagome knew perfectly well what she had said.  
  
"Then why did you keep him around?" Kagome asked calmly, grabbing a pillow and sitting Indian style on her bed, hugging the pillow.  
  
Mama looked up at her daughter, tears already forming at the corners of her eyes and threatening to spill out. "I.he.threatened Souta's life. I had to.comply." She said finally, staring back down at her lap. "Souta is my baby as are you. I would rather die then see any of your get hurt."  
  
"But.you have." Kagome whispered, almost inaudibly.  
  
Mama sucked in a sharp breath but didn't lift her head. Her shoulders dropped. "I guess.you're right. But.that man used to love me.and anytime he wanted I was willing. But he isn't the man I used to love.nor is he my husband. He is.my boyfriend, though." She said, wiping her eyes with her hand delicately.  
  
Kagome turned her head away. As much as she wished to comfort her mother she couldn't at the moment. I hurt too much to even stare at the woman who had become a weeping mess.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kagome. I'm so sorry." She apologized as she walked over to Kagome and hugged her. "If I'd've known he'd hurt you.I would've.I would've." she broke down crying.  
  
Kagome sat stiff. "But.Rumiyo was killed.and you stood back and let him. You let him hurt me, Souta, and even yourself. How, Mama? How?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi was quiet for a minute, probably contemplating the question. She pulled back from her daughter, gave her a kiss on the cheek and stood, wiping her cheeks on her apron as she turned to leave.  
  
"Why don't you answer me, Mama! What's so important that you can't even tell me!" Kagome lost her hold on her coolness and shouted.  
  
Mama stopped and looked over her shoulder at her daughter. "Kagome.I'm pregnant." And with that she walked out of her oldest child's room, closing the door behind herself.  
  
Kagome stared after her mother, leaning forward form the anticipation for an answer. She sighed and fell forward, onto the floor. "Great! Another youkai to deal with!"  
  
*--*--*  
  
Inuyasha's nose twitched. Her mother was gone so he started to move toward Kagome's window. He hopped off the branch he sat perched on and landed on her windowsill only to be almost knocked out as a chair came hurtling through the open window.  
  
"That whore! That bitch! How dare she just smile! With a youkai none the less!" Kagome's voice pierced through the air.  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his ear for a second to rid it of the ringing, and then he cautiously peeked into her room once more. She was sitting in a very un- orderly fashion against the wall next to her bed, objects askew around her room, and the scent of despair engulfing the room.  
  
"Kagome?" he cautious called over to her.  
  
Kagome's face, which was currently buried in her arms didn't lift up.  
  
"Damn it, Kagome! Look at me!" he yelled, temper short.  
  
"Go away." Was all Kagome said. She sniffed and buried her head deeper.  
  
"Oh gods." Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he hopped into the room and walked toward her. He flopped down in front of her Indian style and pushed his hands up his wide sleeves.  
  
"You want a lamp in your face?" she threatened, her hand reached out to a pink colored lamp next to her. "'Cause if you don't leave then you'll get a face full of it."  
  
"Like you would, Kagome." He responded, not the least bit intimidated by her threat.  
  
She lifted her head finally, showing him her tear streaked face and catching him off guard. She grabbed the lamp and stood on one knee, raising the lamp above her head. She got ready to bring it down on his head but he grabbed her wrists before she made impact.  
  
"If you do that you'll have to clean up my blood." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Th-then s-so be it." She said through sobs as she dropped the lamp a little too close for comfort behind Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha watched as she fell forward, her body thumping against his chest. He smoothly released her wrists and slid his hands behind her back, embracing her while she sobbed into the shoulder of his haori.  
  
*--*--*  
  
"Arigatou, Inuyasha. If it wasn't for you I." Kagome's paused as she sobbed once again onto his shoulder. "I would've done something horrible."  
  
"Like bashin' my head in?" he offered.  
  
Kagome sniffed with a watery smile. "And I'd be cleaning up the evidence before the police even notice." She joked.  
  
The atmosphere quickly changed from tense to loose and the tow sat in each others embrace for a long while.  
  
*--*--*--*  
  
Was that a stupid ending? I didn't know if I should put more to the chapter so.y'know.I ended it!!  
  
So.I hope I get MORE REVIEWS!! Remember, Reviews make the world go round, kay??  
  
-MM  
  
Next chapter:  
  
Chapter 13: Purification of the Mind 


	13. Chapter 13: Purification of the Mind

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co...  
  
*--*--*  
  
Chapter 13: Purification of the Mind  
  
"Tiefer Atem. ."  
  
"Deep breath, Kagome-sama."  
  
"Consentration gerichtet auf diesen Gegenstand," Schwarzes held up a katana and stared intensely at Kagome who was kneeling in the large, clear pond, "und machen Sie Ihre Energie sichtbar, die an ihr teilnimmt."  
  
"Consentrate on the katana and visualize your power entering the object slowly." Tsuyume translated.  
  
Kagome stared intensely at the katana's shining blade. "But I can't use a sword." She protested.  
  
"So?" Tsuyume raised an eyebrow. "Neither can I and I've killed thousands of peo—Ooomph!" She rubbed her side where Schwarzes had elbowed her. "C'mon, I was just kidding, geez!"  
  
"This is weird. . ." Kagome muttered but complied with Schwarzes's wishes.  
  
It was silent for several minutes.  
  
"Eh?" Tsuyume looked up suddenly. "Schwarzes-sama, etwas kommt." She whispered to Schwarzes.  
  
"Was bedeuten Sie?" Schwarzes whispered back as she looked up as well, her long hair falling down her back. Suddenly all three girl's hair were blown upward as a large wind burst from the waterfall that emptied into the pond.  
  
Kagome quickly pulled out a towel and wrapped it around herself, taking the sword she had just entered all her power into.  
  
"What the hell is that?!" Tsuyume cried as she stood back to back with Kagome, now holding a bow ready. "A tornado?"  
  
"No way! In a place like this!" Kagome yelled back over the loud winds.  
  
But then, two things happened.  
  
1. People other then Kagome and Tsuyume were screaming (and it wasn't Schwarzes)  
  
2. Three bodies were currently plummeting toward the two battle- positioned girls.  
  
"Youkai!! Attack!!" Tsuyume yelled.  
  
Kagome looked at the sword confusedly, shrugged and threw it up with a cry.  
  
"Watch out, Houshi-sama!" Sango's voice broke through the winds as the three bodies evaded the clumsy attack.  
  
They landed in the pond with a large splash and the three quickly surfaced.  
  
It was quiet once again.  
  
"Oh. . .my. . .god. . ."  
  
"How odd, people falling from the sky?"  
  
"Shut up, Tsuyume."  
  
"Hai, Schwarzes-sama."  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Sango ran at her friend and engulfed her in a big hug. "I was so worried!!"  
  
"Sango-chan. . ." was all Kagome could say as she hugged her friend back.  
  
*--*--*  
  
"So how'd you get here?" Kagome asked as she sipped a bit from her cup of tea.  
  
"Well, we were in this large. . .brown thing and then—y'know I don't quite remember." Miroku said as he scratched his head.  
  
"Ah. . ."  
  
"We found Shippou though, and then we were suddenly falling from the sky." Sango said as she sipped her own tea and squirmed on her seat. The chair was uncomfortable but she was ready to get used to it in no time.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Well. . ." she suddenly smiled. "Now I'm not alone!"  
  
Sango blinked. "But isn't Inuyasha here with you?"  
  
Kagome looked down at her tea. "He is. . .but he's a guy. I can't talk to a guy. And I can't talk to Mama. And I certainly can't talk to Miroku-sama."  
  
"Hey!" Miroku protested as he stood. "I have my feminine side too!"  
  
The two girls stared flatly at him. "Do you know how gay you just sounded?" Kagome said flatly.  
  
*--*--*  
  
"So, Kagome-chan, what's going on?" Sango asked as she sat on Kagome's bed with the other girl.  
  
Kagome stared at her hands. "Well. . .it's been weird here. And I don't' know how to deal with it."  
  
"That's kinda vague, Kagome-chan. C'mon, give me some details." She smiled softly but a single object in the room quickly caught her attention. "What's that?" she pointed to it excitedly. It was the small lamp Kagome had sitting on her desk for light.  
  
"A lamp." Kagome said as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"But," Sango went to inspect it, "Where's the candle?"  
  
"There isn't a candle, there's a light bulb." Kagome said as she switched it off and untwisted the bulb from the socket. "See." She held it in front of the taijiya's face.  
  
"Wow. . .what does it do?" she asked curiously.  
  
"It's like a candle that can't be blown out by air." Kagome explained as she screwed it in again.  
  
"How interesting. . ." Sango said as she stared at it once more, then directed her attention once again to her friend. "Okay, now, tell me what's been going on."  
  
"Okay. . ." Kagome and Sango sat back on the bed. "You see. . ." and she let out all that had plagued her for weeks, spilling it like a full cup of water.  
  
After her spilling of plaguing details Kagome sat back from her ready- to-clean-up-spilled-water position and stared at her lap.  
  
"Oh. . .Kagome-chan. . .that's horrible." Sango said sympathetically. "Why didn't you tell me before? I mean, EVERYTHING?"  
  
"Because, I didn't want to get you worried about me. I didn't even want to tell Inuyasha for a while." Kagome said quietly. "But I was seriously thinking of ending it all."  
  
Sango enveloped the younger girl into a tight hug. "It's alright Kagome-chan. I'm here to help now, and Houshi-sama as well." She said softly, "you don't have to do this alone, we're all here to defeat the enemy like we always do."  
  
"But. . .he's Mama's boyfriend, I can't just kill him. Plus, Mama's carrying is child and I could never force her child to have no father like I did." Kagome sniffed. "I don't want another kid in this family though."  
  
"are you sure she's having a child?" Sango asked as the two girls pulled away.  
  
"Yea, she told me, right to my face." Kagome said as she remembered the anger she felt toward her mother at the time, "I don't think she'd lie about that."  
  
"Oh. . ." Sango stared at her own folded hands and sighed. "Well, look on the Brightside, you won't be having to worry about your mother getting lonely, right?"  
  
Kagome looked at her. "Mama has her father and her son here everyday, the only one missing was me and she seemed perfectly fine with me leaving every week."  
  
"You're mother cared, I know that, Kagome-chan."  
  
"I just hope she knows what she's doing, having that monsters' kid."  
  
*--*--*  
  
"Okay, Kagome-san, we're going to purify your mind, clear it of any detected thoughts and feelings." Tsuyume said as she leaned over the girl standing in the cold pool of water.  
  
"And the point of th-this is?" she asked, a slight stutter to her voice as her teeth chattered.  
  
"To protect you from Tsuyuko and his attacks." Tsuyume said as she poured colder water over Kagome's hair.  
  
"B-but he d-doesn't a-attack m-me." Kagome said as she closed her eyes and held her arms closer to her chest.  
  
"But he's hurt you emotionally and physically, Kagome-chan. I'd call that attacking." Sango said from behind Tsuyume. She was leaning against a tree, watching. "So this will get rid of all her fear of him?" she asked Tsuyume.  
  
"It's supposed to. It's worked for all the other people we have used it on." She poured more water over the already shivering girl. "But they were mere humans with unique souls and human power. Kagome-san here has a reincarnated soul and miko powers to work with. I'm not so sure this is strong enough to handle such power."  
  
The two dry woman stared down at Kagome. "I hope it works." Sango said as she slid her feet into the cold water after slipping off her sandals. "Because I don't like seeing Kagome-chan sad." She smiled, giving Kagome the strength to endure the freezing water.  
  
"Thanks, Sango-chan."  
  
Tsuyume lifted a rosary above Kagome's head, muttering words none of the other girls could understand.  
  
"Alright, the barrier is set." Tsuyume said as she made a cross position in front of her body. "Kagome-san, step into the waterfall." She pointed toward the white waterfall that the pool received its water from.  
  
Kagome nodded and waded toward the powerful looking waterfall. She stepped in the water formed a sort of encasement around her, blocking her form peering eyes.  
  
Tsuyume took in a deep breath before raising the rosary once more and thrusting it forward dropping it into the clear water below. She opened her eyes from its closed determined position and stared at the small, fading ripples the rosary had created.  
  
"Uh-oh. . ."  
  
"What?!" Sango jumped up as she jumped over to the younger girl.  
  
"The directions says: No contact with water or surrounded objects will become positive while intended object becomes negative." Tsuyume stared up from the directions manual she had picked up to read to the angry Taijiya.  
  
"Then. . .that means. . .all the negative energy of the surrounded objects will. . .become Kagome-chan's energy?" Sango asked fearfully.  
  
Tsyumue nodded shakily.  
  
They both turned toward the waterfall. The encasement dispersed, leaving a very negative engeried Kagome standing in the middle.  
  
She held the sword that Schwarzes and Tsuyume had created for her. It had been in her shirt for the remainder of the day.  
  
She opened her eyes and a wave of wind gushed forth, throwing Sango and Tsuyume into a defensive position to keep them on the ground.  
  
As the kept their gaze on Kagome they watched as her eyes slowly opened. Her normal brown eye color turned red and her hair in an upward frenzy, feathers mixed in with her black locks.  
  
*--*--*  
  
Where the heck is Inuyasha? I have no clue and I'm writing the story!! Well, he'll be there next chapter, I promise!!!  
  
Anyway, was that a good chapter? I hope so cause it was little pulling teeth trying to write it. I kinda like how it turned out, though. So I hope all that have anticipated it will be satisfied. But Hey! I told you it wouldn't be that great!  
  
Next chapter:  
  
Chapter 14: Wind Against Fire 


	14. Chapter 14: Wind Against Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co...  
  
WARNING: There is a form of suicide in this chapter, if that isn't your thing then please just skip to the bottom, I'll have a brief summary of the chapter for you. This suicide isn't like the other attempted suicide on Kag- chan's part, it's more serious.  
  
70+ reviews!!! TWG is on its way to maybe 100+!! Hee hee!! Can't wait!!  
  
Oh, right, depressing situations. . .  
  
Concerning some questions:  
  
All that was confusing in the last chapter will be resolved in this one. That chapter was sort of like a saga starter, get it?  
  
Anyway, this chapter is pretty dark, based on events that happened in my life as of today (2/27/04).  
  
So please enjoy this chapter with seriousness and I hope people really get into it.  
  
I also wanna apologize for the real long lack of updates!! Gomen nasai!! If it wasn't for Boss-Lady then I would never have posted that chapter yesterday, let alone have been able to write over 1400 words. It was hard, lemme tell you that.  
  
So anyway, enough of my annoying ramblings, onto this depressing chapter!!!  
  
(Inuyasha might appear in this chapter, The mystery of Shippou will be solved in the next chapter, and I wanna know if I should have a little Rumiyo come about, ne? So there's something to look forward to, okay?)  
  
*--*--*  
  
Chapter 14: Wind Against Fire  
  
Tsuyume took in a deep breath before raising the rosary once more and thrusting it forward dropping it into the clear water below. She opened her eyes from its closed determined position and stared at the small, fading ripples the rosary had created.  
  
"Uh-oh. . ."  
  
"What?!" Sango jumped up as she jumped over to the younger girl.  
  
"The directions says: No contact with water or surrounded objects will become positive while intended object becomes negative." Tsuyume stared up from the directions manual she had picked up to read to the angry Taijiya.  
  
"Then. . .that means. . .all the negative energy of the surrounded objects will. . .become Kagome-chan's energy?" Sango asked fearfully.  
  
Tsuyume nodded shakily.  
  
They both turned toward the waterfall. The encasement dispersed, leaving a very negative engeried Kagome standing in the middle.  
  
She held the sword that Schwarzes and Tsuyume had created for her. It had been in her shirt for the remainder of the day.  
  
She opened her eyes and a wave of wind gushed forth, throwing Sango and Tsuyume into a defensive position to keep them on the ground.  
  
As the kept their gaze on Kagome they watched as her eyes slowly opened. Her normal brown eye color turned red and her hair in an upward frenzy, feathers mixed in with her black locks.  
  
"Kagura. . ." Sango whispered, then ducked as a large piece of debris hurtled toward her head.  
  
"What?!" Tsuyume yelled.  
  
"Those eyes have the same coldness as Kagura's!" Sango yelled back. She lifted Hiraikotsu (A/N: she had Hiraikotsu with herself the whole time.) and swatted at the oncoming debris, defending herself and Tsuyume.  
  
"Who's Kagura?" Tsuyume asked loudly.  
  
"A wind sorceress under the power of. . ." she flung Hiraikotsu once again, "an evil youkai!"  
  
"Oh!" Tsuyume realized.  
  
The winds subsided finally, leaving the two girl ruffled and furrowed.  
  
They both automatically snapped their gazes to Kagome.  
  
The waterfall trickled to a complete stop, the water becoming still and everything quiet except for the sounds of nature doing its daily rituals.  
  
Sango immediately rushed forward to her friends aid.  
  
"Kagome-cha. . .n. . ." she drifted off as she came to a stop in the knee high water.  
  
Tsuyume followed and stopped as well.  
  
Kagome still hadn't moved her face, her eyes, her body, her hands. The only thing that moved was her hair was the breeze from the forest.  
  
"Kagome-chan, those scars." Sango whispered, horrified.  
  
Scars, in all shapes and forms.  
  
Finally Kagome's head moved, looking down at her arms. "But of course. Their reminders of such a horrible time I've had with that bastard of a poser-father." Her voice wasn't her own. It was Kagura's.  
  
"Kagome-chan. . ." Sango stepped forward.  
  
Kagome's eyes closed slowly, her body falling limp against the now ankle high water.  
  
*--*--*  
  
"Inuyasha, you must calm down." Miroku tried to push the fuming hanyou back out of Kagome's bedroom.  
  
"Why the hell should I?! She just passed out under a stupid waterfall and you expect me to calm down?!" Inuyasha yelled back, getting in Miroku's face. "Get outta the way, idiot, or I'll have to knock you outta the way." Without waiting for Miroku to move he pushed him aside and stomped into the room.  
  
"C'mon, Inuyasha. She's tired and hurt!" Sango yelled at him as she tried to block his way.  
  
"And how the hell'd she get this way, huh?!" he all but yelled back.  
  
"Shhh!" Tsuyume growled at him as she turned from her perch on Schwarzes's shoulder as she clothed Kagome's infected wounds and healed her.  
  
He made a few noises through his mouth then turned angrily and left the room, not before kicking Miroku in the side as he left.  
  
Sango went to Miroku's side. "Are you alright, Houshi-sama?" she asked as she pulled him up by one arm.  
  
"Yeah." He winced as he held his side and smiled up at Sango, who smiled back in response.  
  
*  
  
A week later, after the waterfall incident, Kagome returned to normal. Sango and Miroku stayed in the house, learning things about modern Japan and all the appliances and how they worked, every once in a while creating trouble.  
  
Then one very snowy night, one of the nights Mama and Ji-chan went to some committee for the town, the door slammed open, startling Kagome and Sango who were sitting in the living room, watching television.  
  
Kagome jumped up immediately. "Oh no!" she whispered fiercely.  
  
"What?" Sango as, startled by both the loud bang and Kagome's sudden jump.  
  
"He's here! Go! Hide!" she whispered as she pushed Sango toward the door and out toward the stairs to her room.  
  
"But, Kagome-chan! I can fight him for you!" she called down as Kagome pushed her up the stairs.  
  
"No. . .I don't want you to get hurt." Kagome pushed her into the room and closed the door, Sango stayed inside, reluctant to heed her friends' wish.  
  
Kagome took a shaky breath as she descended the stairs.  
  
"Oy! Bitch! Get 'yer fuckin' ass down 'hurr!" he bellowed. Kagome could hear him smashing things, bottles, and such around the kitchen.  
  
'Please, Souta, stay in your room like a good boy' she pleaded silently as she almost reached the foot of the stairs.  
  
Finally something hit her. She felt around her back, lightly clutching the hilt of the katana, Schwarzes and Tsuyume had created from her energy, through the fabric.  
  
She smiled slightly and stepped the last step, physically feeling her aura and his.  
  
He was sitting, almost waiting, in the living room, a porno magazine in hand and his nose as bright as Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer.  
  
His head snapped toward Kagome, her courage zapped in an instant by his clumsy gaze.  
  
"Uh. . .w-welcome home." She said, trying to smile.  
  
He stood and immediately grabbed her by the chin, glaring at her.  
  
"Where 'da pregnat' bitch?" he growled.  
  
"At a meeting." Kagome said quietly. His breath stank of cigarettes, alcohol, and blood.  
  
Kagome felt a tinge in her chest and was suddenly out of touch. "But a youkai such as you doesn't need the blood of a pregnant woman to fuel your youki."  
  
He stepped back, his face with a hint of shock. "But how would you know? Your as human as they come, miko-san." He said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Oh, but there you are quite wrong. At the moment the miko inside Kagome is gone. Dormant. The Negative engery flowing with in her is me, a youkai." Kagome's red eyes narrowed as well, lifting a hand a touching it to his face. Blue shocks ran through his body, throwing him against the back wall.  
  
"Bi'sh!" he yelled as he pushed himself up from the shattered glass of the picture frame he had knocked his back into. He clenched his fist. Unclenching them he revealed thick black claws.  
  
Kagome flipped her hair and turned. "Drunk men are not the figure of a fair fight. Wait till tomorrow." And she walked out of the room.  
  
But he was already passed out, sobering up.  
  
*--*--*--*  
  
Summary: Kagome appears in the waterfall, things carved into her arms. Sango and Tsuyume talk to her. Sango notices that Kagome's face and voice are completely different, as is her attitude. Probably from the opposite effect of the rosary falling into the water.  
  
Kagome passes out, becoming herself once again. The weekends and the boyfriend/father of Mama's unborn child comes and is as drunk as ever, yelling cuss words and such. He orders Kagome to come out to him and Kagome's hides Sango after much of her protest.  
  
She faces him, and she becomes the Kagura like youkai she changes into under stressful situations. The boyfriend/father of unborn child shows some of he youkai colors and brandishes black claws. But being too hammered to see much at all, Kagome is able to shock him with miko energy. He passes out, and Kagome becomes herself once again.  
  
A/N: I didn't like this chapter, not at all. I think it was really. . .I don't' know. But you tell me!!  
  
Anyway, I think I left a lot unsaid, so I'll say it here:  
  
The reason why Kagome changes into a Kagura like woman is because of the wind sorceress blood inherited from her mother, who was the daughter of the daughter of Kagura. Kagura's soul was reincarnated into Kagome's mothers' soul, who, intern, passed it down to Rumiyo, who, intern, some how gave it to Kagome. I have to figure out how she did that, but anyway.  
  
The Boyfriend/ father of unborn child is, in fact, the youkai Tsuyume was talking about before. I wasn't really planning on him becoming a youkai, neither Kag-chan, but after much pressing from my friend Boss-Lady I kinda changed my game plan. And anyway, where would the pain and sufferin and such be?  
  
So, this has been quite an A/N so I'll conclude it with a small list of all the reviewers I've had, THANK YOU!!  
  
I won't put them all down, though, so if you're name isn't here, then it will be next time.  
  
Spikesfirstluv  
  
f A t A l-N i T e M a R e  
  
Ks-Starshine  
  
DaVvY jOnEs LoCkEr  
  
Deamon Drama Queen  
  
Fun-KillinReportCard  
  
AkuReiX  
  
Puppkid  
  
Mukyuu Tenshi  
  
WhiteDragon354  
  
Elvin-Godess-Riona  
  
KougasMyMan  
  
fetchboy84  
  
kagome  
  
Defafaeth Mechqua  
  
DemonZora  
  
Inuyashafanaticlmv  
  
animemistress419  
  
Fae Ring  
  
Ryguy5387  
  
Mistress Of Anime  
  
Kawaii-Inu-Inutaishou  
  
And that's it for this week!! Hee hee!!  
  
Until next time!!  
  
Next chapter:  
  
Chapter 15: Underestimating a Hanyou 


	15. Chapter 15: Underestimating a Hanyou P1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co....  
  
A/N: I just wanna know. Is my plot becoming...confusing? Or is it coming together? When I write I tend to write whatever comes to mind so sometimes it gets very jumbled.  
  
This story is my TOP PRIORITY so I'll update as quick as I can. This is the only one I'm updating really. My first account: Madoka Makkura has one story on my top priority list so you shouldn't worry about me getting sidetracked (although I do...a lot!)  
  
Anyway, I like this chapter a lot. It will be long, over 4,000 words cause I want the next or the chapter after that to be the last one, okay?  
  
Also, if there is a lot of mistakes please try and bear them. My computer is currently reinstalling Photoshop so it is very slow. V ~_^  
  
So here we are!!!  
  
*--*--*  
  
Chapter 15: Underestimating a Hanyou Pt. 1  
  
"You think they have Kami-sama in the States?"  
  
"Of course they do, Mrs. Soup."  
  
"Cause, I noticed that they are much more violent then use. 11,000 murders a year. Can't believe people go there for freedom."  
  
"Well, they do have more rights, Mrs. Soup."  
  
"I know, Mr. Soup."  
  
"Then why are you asking?"  
  
"Because, there are so many people there and I don't—AHHHH!!!" she was interrupted as a tree fell behind her.  
  
"That little bitch! Shooing me out like a friggen nobody!" an angry voice shouted as more trees fell nearby.  
  
"Mrs. Soup, we shall evacuate!" Mr. Soup yelled as he grabbed his wife's hand and tried to pull her away.  
  
Hands held his shoulder. They both looked up into a soft, kind face.  
  
"Please, may I speak with you?" he asked, smiling afterwards.  
  
*--*--*  
  
"Kagome-sama, you sure are acting strange." Tsuyume commented as she and Sango watched as Kagome looked over her shoulder for what seemed like the twentieth time that day.  
  
"I'm sorry." Was all she said as she looked down at her lap. "My brain feels itchy."  
  
The two girls took a double take. "How the hell does you brain feel itchy?" Tsuyume asked. "I hope it wasn't from my little show of clumsiness in the waterfall."  
  
"No, no. . ." Kagome said softly. "I think it's just this new. . ."  
  
"Transformation?" Tsuyume offered.  
  
"I guess."  
  
Sango came over a put her arm around Kagome's shoulders. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it and over come these transformations." She reassured the younger girl.  
  
"I hope. "Kagome swallowed.  
  
*--*--*  
  
So Mama had grown rounder around the middle, showing everyone that she had not been lying about carrying the youkai's child.  
  
And Kagome was in mourning.  
  
"Look on the bright side, Kagome, we'll have a younger kid to bully together." Souta offered as Kagome walked with him to school.  
  
"Right, but that man will kill us if we touch a hair on that brats head." Words Kagome had never thought of using in a normal day flowed freely from her mouth.  
  
"Uh. . .Kagome?" The two stopped.  
  
"What, Souta?" Kagome looked down at him as he led her toward a high wall by the side of the busy street to school.  
  
As they sat down and faced the opposite direct, the small river below, they sat for a long while.  
  
"What is it, Souta?" Kagome asked softly as she stared down at the water below, swinging her feet in time with her younger brothers'.  
  
"Uh. . .Kagome, about Mama and Jichan."  
  
"Jichan?" Kagome almost jumped off the wall. "What does all this stuff have to do with Jichan?"  
  
"I was wondering where we was." Souta looked at Kagome with serious eyes.  
  
"Eh?" Kagome leaned back, away from his intense gaze. "I-I don't know. Really. I just. . .it's been so hectic I had forgotten what Mama had told me."  
  
"What did she tell you?"  
  
"That he's. . that he's. . ." Kagome stammered. She had forgotten where her grandfather went, not that she particularly cared, just that she did want her brother to look so sad.  
  
"Where, tell me Kagome."  
  
And his voice got deeper.  
  
Something clicked in Kagome's mind as she jumped from the wall onto the sidewalk again. "You!" she yelled, terribly surprised.  
  
"Souta" stood on the wall, smirking and laughing.  
  
People stopped and stared up at him, instantly creating a circular ring around Kagome and the wall.  
  
They muttered things but Kagome ignored any sounds from the audience.  
  
"Why do you want to know where Jichan is?!" Kagome yelled up at him.  
  
He jumped down, inches away from Kagome and hovering.  
  
"He's the key to seal you away." And he poiked out (yes, poiked).  
  
There was a strong wind that pulled at the audience, making them scurry away.  
  
Kagome stood still for a moment, wondering and pondering.  
  
During that time elapse snow stared to fall leaving her even more alone on the street.  
  
Finally she moved, and started to run back home.  
  
"If that was him, then where's Souta?" she whispered to herself as she slipped around a corner and sprinted up the steep steps to her shrine.  
  
*--*--*  
  
She reached her house, Souta was in Mama's room, watching T.V. Kagome almost cried with relief. She went up to him and hugged his tight, where he said that she was being a weirdo and that she was interrupting Detective Conan.  
  
"Souta, do you know where Jichan is?" Kagome asked, knowing that the information had left her mind forever.  
  
"He was called to his sisters' house to help her husband. He's dying or something. I don't know." Souta said distantly as he continued to watch his cartoon.  
  
"You're such a loser." Kagome muttered as she punched him lightly in the cheek. "You just watch out. If that guy comes and trys to harm one hair on your arm you yell and I'll have Inuyasha rip his lungs out."  
  
"Inu no Nii-chan??" Souta asked absently. "He could rip his eyes out a feet them through his intestines if he wanted to, right Kagome?"  
  
"Eww! You've been watching too much Rurouni Kenshin, Souta."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Kagome giggled and stood, wiping imaginary dust form her skirt. "Just watch out, kay, Souta?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'll watch my back." He said as he shooed her away.  
  
"I mean it, Souta!" Kagome yelled as he closed the door on her back. "Brat." She muttered under her breath.  
  
"Kagome-chan. Have you seen Houshi-sama?" Sango asked as she came up to Kagome, a concerned look on her face. She was wearing an extra spring dress that Kagome wasn't going to wear. It fit Sango perfectly. A pink, lightly patterned dress that hung just above the knees.  
  
"Uh. . .no. . .I think he went to where Inuyasha is." Kagome replied as the two walked down toward the kitchen.  
  
"Then, where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked almost hopefully as she followed Kagome around the kitchen.  
  
"Dunno." Kagome replied once again as she started to prepare some miso soup for dinner. "Can you hand me that can?" she asked absent-mindedly.  
  
Sango obliged. "I'm worried. . ."  
  
"Don't worry, they won't kill anyone." Kagome said, then blinked. "I think our rolls have been reversed."  
  
"What?" Sango asked as she turned toward Kagome and blinked as well.  
  
"Let's reply that scene." Kagome said as she put down the can she was about to pour.  
  
"I'm worried. What if Houshi-sama is picking up some women?"  
  
"Don't' worry Sango-chan, Inuyasha's there to stop him." Kagome seemed satisfied.  
  
'I seem to be becoming such a. . .crass girl lately. . .it must be that man. The father of my mothers' child. The jerk' she thought to herself angrily.  
  
She yelped as she dropped the can lid she had been clenching.  
  
Sango looked at Kagome oddly as the other girl blew on her bleeding hand a ran it under water. "You really need to get in shape, Kagome-chan."  
  
*--*--*  
  
"Did you know that the average teenaged girl thinks about sex almost every other hour?"  
  
"Do tell?"  
  
"They're horny little offspring's. Whoever taught them that sex is a meaningful thing in life is an idiot."  
  
"Well said, Mrs. Soup."  
  
"I think it's a wonderful idea!"  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Soup stared at Miroku like he was a three-headed dragon.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Girls are getting pregnant." Said Mr. Soup.  
  
"And having more after that!" Mrs. Soup added angrily. "As if our population isn't large enough!"  
  
"I don't mind the population, just as long as the girls are still—OOF!!" he turned held his stomach as he fell forward over his knees.  
  
Inuyasha glared down at him. "Stop thinking about having your pleasures and help me think of a way to find this bastard Kagome's afraid of." Inuyasha said angrily as he turned around and headed back toward the shrine.  
  
"Then what was the point in questioning these two people?" Miroku asked after him.  
  
"I don't know, you're the one that thought they looked suspicious!" and then Inuyasha disappeared through off the street.  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Soup glared at Miroku. "We're suspicious? I thought you *liked* talking to us." Mr. Soup said angrily.  
  
"Beat him up, honey!" Mrs. Soup encouraged as they both stood, Mr. Soup cracking his knuckles.  
  
And Miroku tried to run, got pulled back, and beat to a pulp by and older man in a shirt that matched his wife's own Hawaiian shirt.  
  
*--*--*  
  
"Buyo, Buyo." Kagome swatted at he cat as it evaded her attempt at trying to remove him from her mothers' room.  
  
Souta was watching and laughing at her feeble attempts.  
  
"If you think it's so funny then try it yourself." Kagome growled as she sat back on her heels.  
  
"Fine." And Souta tried, picking up the cat by the collar and dropping him into Kagome's lap.  
  
He smirked.  
  
"You show off." Kagome muttered as she stood, the fat cat cradled like a baby in her arms.  
  
"What did you want him so bad for?" Sango asked as she walked toward the cat and pet his head.  
  
"A test." Kagome said simply.  
  
"I don't wanna know." Souta muttered as he started to walk away.  
  
"And this test involves the decoy of a child playing with this cat." Kagome said slyly.  
  
So, Kagome and Sango put the plan together. Kagome knew exactly when the man would return and staged the plan immediately.  
  
*  
  
Mr. Abusive-evil-doer arrived at the exact time Kagome had predicted. He patted Souta's and Buyo's head, like any father returning home from work.  
  
Souta said his good-son lines, Buyo swashed his tail angrily and did a cat growl. Kagome kicked his side as she came out form the kitchen, Sango following, wearing a spare of Kagome's uniform, her hair up in a high ponytail, tied with a red bow.  
  
"Oh, do you have a friend over, sweetie?" he asked as he smiled at her.  
  
Kagome was taken aback by the "sweetie" bit but knew it was just a trick.  
  
He reached over a kissed her on the top of the head. "Did you have a good day, girls?"  
  
'What is going on,' Kagome thought skeptically. "Uh. . . yeah." She said and smiled.  
  
"Sure, whatever." Sango said as she pulled at the skirt. She had protested how short it was and that she would never, even if Kagome was crawling with a missing leg, would she wear such a short skirt.  
  
But she had, after being convinced faintly by Kagome's pleading.  
  
"Now, honey, can you help me clean the dishes?" he asked. "Your friend can help too if you wants." She smiled.  
  
"Eww. . ." Kagome, Sango, and Souta said at the same time.  
  
He just smiled, put down his suitcase, took off his jacket, and entered the kitchen.  
  
"What was that?" Sango asked. "I thought you said he was an evil drunken bastard."  
  
"That. . .isn't him." Kagome cast a glance at Souta, locking a scared look with him. "That's our father."  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow. "Wait a minute. I thought you said he died." Sango said. "I'm so confused I think my brain is going to overwork itself."  
  
"He didn't die, they divorced." Souta said as he stood, dropping Buyo into Kagome's arms.  
  
"Divorced?" Sango asked cluelessly.  
  
"It's when two people start to dislike one another for personal or public reasons and break apart legally. It's like when you break up with your boyfriend, only with your lifetime mate." Kagome explained as they walked to the living room.  
  
"But dad never drank and. . .hit you." Souta said to Kagome hesitantly.  
  
"Oh yes he did. That's the reason mama divorced him. Don't you remember anything, Souta?" Kagome asked as they all sat on the chair. "Plus, Jichan said he was cheating on Mama, which only she believed. Dad was so unattractive that even girl dogs wouldn't want him."  
  
Sango stared at her hands for a second. "He seemed kinda good looking to me."  
  
Souta and Kagome gaped at her. "Sango! That's the grossest thing I have ever hear since Miroku-sama said he want me to bear his child!"  
  
"But I'm not lying! His hair was so. . .and his eyes. . .I think I'm having withdraws." Sango said as she let her head flop backwards against the couch.  
  
Kagome stared at her slyly. "Withdraws of what?"  
  
"Nothing." Sango said, her blush hidden by the angle her head was in.  
  
*--*--*  
  
"Look, see, there he is, 'cleaning'." Inuyasha said angrily as he pointed from a lower tree branch at the kitchen window where "Father" was cleaning dishes.  
  
"What a girly man." Miroku said as he squinted at the man. "He's wearing frills."  
  
"What are frills?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Something all girls wear here. I think Kagome-sama wore them. . .once. . .or was that my dream last night." He whispered.  
  
"You *dream* about her?!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed Miroku by the collar. "I'll kill you is it's perverted."  
  
"It. . .it isn't." Miroku stammered.  
  
"Good." Inuyasha dropped him. "Anyway, we gotta kill him. Maybe if I gut him he'll see how much he's underestimated me."  
  
Miroku was silent. "Couldn't we just threaten him? He seems so . .I don't know. . .motherly."  
  
"That asshole gave Kagome a black 'n blue on her cheek! How the hell is that motherly! Unless your mom gave you a bruises on the cheek." He muttered the last part.  
  
"Look, I don't even remember my mother, let alone getting hit by her."  
  
Inuyasha ignored him. "We'll wait till he's asleep. I think I know where he sleeps."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"With the mom."  
  
Miroku laughed. "I'd like to be him then."  
  
He was lying on the ground twitching a second later.  
  
*--*--*  
  
It became night before Inuyasha and Miroku had finished their plotting. Finally, after all the lights had gone out, they entered the house.  
  
"I can't see a damn thing. Ow!" Miroku yelped.  
  
Inuyasha turned on him. "If you don't shut up we'll get caught and guess who'll get killed?"  
  
"You?" Miroku whispered.  
  
"No, I'd be long gone."  
  
"Thanks." Miroku said flatly. "Ow! I just hit my toe!"  
  
"Who cares, now shut up!"  
  
They crept through the house, Miroku hitting his knees, legs, toes, nose, eye, and just about every other body part he had on tables, chairs, cats, and doors.  
  
Inuyasha pushed open a door finally and they both steppe din, closing the door quietly.  
  
"Which one's the mom?" Miroku whispered.  
  
"The smaller lump."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They reached the larger, snoring lump and poked it in the side a few times before Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and Miroku pulled out a butchers knife from inside his sleeves.  
  
They rose their weapons and brought it down. When the sound of a painful scream didn't reach their ears they gulped.  
  
"Uh. . .Inuyasha. . .are you sure that's. . .a person?" Miroku questioned after a while.  
  
"Of course it's a person, what else would it—"he pulled back the covers, revealing a large body pillow.  
  
"Shit. . ."  
  
The window next tot eh bed slammed closed.  
  
"Trying to kill me, boys?" said a chilling voice. "Or should I say, hanyou."  
  
Inuyasha whirled around, Tetsusaiga still untransformed in his hands. "You're the bastard that's been tryin' to hurt Kagome, eh?" he said calmly, smirking.  
  
"So what?" he was drunk. It was obvious as he stumbled forward to clasp a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, trying to lift him up.  
  
Miroku laughed behind his hand at Inuyasha's expression.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the man's wrist and flipped him over. "Don't. . .touch me." He said slowly as he kicked the guy in the side, receiving a gurgled response and vomit splashing near his feet.  
  
*--*--*  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open.  
  
"Sango. . ." she whispered out into the darkness of the room.  
  
Sango muttered a muffled "What"  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
Sango sat up from the floor. She slept on an extra futon on the floor right next to Kagome's bed. Buyo jumped off from the foot of Kagome's bed to land with a loud thump by Sango, who pet him absentmindly.  
  
Kagome sat up fully, looking out the window. "He's sober. . .and here." She whispered as she watched large chunks of snow dance outside the window.  
  
*  
  
Sango and Kagome walked down the hall, slowly and carefully, quite and steadily until they reached Souta's room.  
  
They both entered, Kagome immediately pulling Souta out by the arm and dropping him to the floor.  
  
"Ow! Kagome, what was that for?!" he yelled as he lifted his head from its smashed position in the carpet to glare up at her.  
  
"Shh! There's someone in the house." She whispered as she let him stand on his own feet and followed Sango out of the room.  
  
Kagome, in pink pajama pants and a button down pajama shirt; Sango in a blue pajama ensemble like Kagome's; Souta in red and yellow flannel pajamas, tight at the ankles, like a 7 year old boy wears, which he had earned much torment from Kagome for wearing them.  
  
They reached Mama's room and lightly pushed the ajar door open, to reveal Inuyasha punching the shit out of a drunk youkai "father" who was burping up blood and vomit all over the floor and said abuser.  
  
"Inuyasha! What the hell are you doing?!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Inuyasha, on reflex, jumped backwards and hid his bloodied hands. "Nothing!" he said, looking away.  
  
"Very convincing, Inuyasha, after she just saw you almost kill the guy."  
  
Inuyasha elbowed Miroku in the side hard.  
  
"Houshi-sama, you were in on this?" Sango accused as she stepped forward and glared down at him.  
  
Miroku looked away. "He made me."  
  
"Father" lunged at Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha sidestepped the drunken attack and rolled his eyes.  
  
"This is the guy that's been hurting you, Kagome?" he asked skeptically as he walked up to said girl.  
  
"Yeah. . .but he's not sober enough to think. He doesn't do as much damage when he's in his evadable state." Kagome said as she looked away form Inuyasha's annoyed face.  
  
"C'mon, I could kick the crap outta him and he'd still come back for me. Watch-."  
  
"Father" came at him again, and Inuyasha lifted his leg backwards, planting a kick in his stomach. "I never thought a tai-youkai like him would be such a push-over." He muttered.  
  
Kagome stared at he ground. "Does he have youki at least?" she asked, slight hope in her voice.  
  
"Barely, I only caught a whiff of it while I was trying to plant his face into the ground."  
  
"Oh. . ."  
  
"Do it again!" Souta said happily.  
  
But the happiness wasn't there for long. The air suddenly changed as an uncomfortable feeling of power filled the room.  
  
"Father" was sobering up, more than ever now.  
  
He was able to form full sentences now, swing a punch, and block, dodge, and jump.  
  
He planted a K.Oing punch to Miroku's gut and hit Sango in the face, which Kagome jumped on his arm, biting him, and yelling that hitting a girl was what only a prick like his would do. She was thrown across the room and sprawled across the bed.  
  
She winced as she sat up on her elbow. The smaller lump that Inuyasha and Miroku had taken for Kagome's mother was unmoving through the whole loud escapade.  
  
Kagome poked it a few times before pulling back the covers and gasping at the scene.  
  
Her mother, a long gash across her swollen middle and blood coming from her slightly parted mouth. Her eyes were open and unmoving.  
  
Horror covered her face as she stared at her unmoving mother for minutes.  
  
No one had noticed yet what had come of it, everyone getting a piece of the youkai that was currently winning.  
  
Someone was thrown out the window, and it wasn't "father".  
  
Kagome looked toward the window, one horror after another surfacing.  
  
Inuyasha had fallen out that window, currently in a fighting stance on the ground below the two story high window.  
  
"Father" jumped out after him and the face off began.  
  
Kagome ran as fast as she could out of the room and outside, Souta, Sango, and Miroku following suit.  
  
The wind picked up as Kagome's senses prickled, anger, sorrow, and despair mixing together as her youkai half stirred.  
  
Inuyasha and "father" slicing at each other with sharp claws, and Sango and Miroku almost collapsed form blood loss on the floor.  
  
Souta was still surprised by everything and was shaking in fear, clutched to Kagome's leg.  
  
Kagome shook as well, before a different reason. She clenched her fists tightly and closed her eyes.  
  
"STOP!!!!"  
  
*--*--*--*  
  
A/N: wow, what a chapter, can't believe I wrote that much. It was hard, like pulling teeth. I know, some of this will be very confusing for you so please just bare.  
  
I hope it was a good chapter, was it, was it? I tried my very hardest!!! Hee hee!!!  
  
The next chapter will be the last chapter, then an epilogue, ok? I can't wait!!!  
  
So please anticipate the next long chapter:  
  
Chapter 16: Underestimating a Hanyou Pt. 2 


	16. Chapter 16: Underestimating a Hanyou P2

Disclaimer: The usual...  
  
A/N: YEA!!! It's almost over!! Shoot, I was getting tired of this thing. Lol.  
  
I got feedback, and I'm glad. So far I haven't gotten any flames. I wonder why? Not that that's a bad thing. ^_^  
  
Anyway, this is a very. . .uh. . .erm. . .long chapter. Cause I need to put a lot in here.  
  
About the German grammatical stuff, I used Google Language Translator for everything, so don't blame me! Thank you for pointing it out!!! Hee hee!!  
  
I had to write down everything I thought up, which means I used about 150 pages for this story. More then this story will ever equal up to. I've already figured out how to end this and I haven't even gotten to the middle at this point. Here's hoping!  
  
I don't think this chapter will be quite 4,000 words like the last but it will be long, cause I got the epilogue to write as well. Although it isn't vital to the story it is something everyone should anticipate. (Listen to me! Sounding all intelligent with these big words! ^_~)  
  
So here we go! The final chapter before the epilogue!! V^_~  
  
(This chapter is the result of writing while listening to Stan- by Eminem ((A very depressing song)) so please bear.)  
  
*--*--*  
  
Chapter 16: Underestimating a Hanyou P2  
  
"STOP!!!!"  
  
Everything stopped. It was quiet for a long while.  
  
Everyone turned to a gasping Kagome as she caught her breath. "This. . .fighting. . .is r-really stupid. Please. . .please stop it. . . "she said quietly as tears streamed her face.  
  
Inuyasha stood up straight, biting his lip as he watched the hurt on her face. "Kagome. . ." he stepped forward, about to go to her when he was pulled down by the fallen Tsuyuko. Tsuyuko dragged him along the ground.  
  
Inuyasha unsheathed his katana, untransformed and jabbed it into the youkai's leg, making him scream in pain. Thus dropping Inuyasha's already injured leg and falling to the ground, rolling around in pain.  
  
Inuyasha wiped his chin, panting lightly. "Aren't you persistent." He muttered between pants.  
  
"More then you know."  
  
Inuyasha was tackled from behind and fell into a now empty heap of clothing that had once been worn by Tsuyuko.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she watched in horror.  
  
Tsuyuko had pulled out a short sword and a handgun. Holding them both to the hanyou's neck.  
  
"Hanyou's ain't got squat. Try 'n fight and I blow your head off." He held his hand on the trigger, pulling it half way.  
  
Kagome held her hands tightly over her mouth, not able to do anything and knowing that her youkai half was less then willing to come out, plus she had no control over it.  
  
"Oh. . .no." Inuyasha muttered sarcastically. "Tai-youkai ain't got squat, either. Seeing that you haven't realized I've got you pinned." Inuyasha smirked as he did a move as fast as light, landing on top of Tsuyuko and pointing the gun at his throat, the short sword thrown across the gravel.  
  
Kagome didn't relax though. Having been around the youkai, Tsuyuko, for longer then she needed she knew his tricks, his faces, and his movements. And right now, his shocked face, in her 'Dictionary-Of-Faces-To-Watch-Out- For' was the face for, 'I've got him now, ready to pull the knife and slice his leg off'.  
  
And that's what he did, only he missed the leg and struck Inuyasha's arm, slicing through the skin, bone, and every other thing that's in a limb.  
  
Inuyasha just winced as he rolled off top of Tsuyuko, clutching his shoulder.  
  
Kagome ran to him and stared down at him in horror. "I. . .Inuyasha. . .please don't. . ."  
  
He groaned. "I'm not gonna die. . .yet." he muttered as he rolled over, showing her his bruised and cut up face and body.  
  
Kagome fell to her knees, her hands to her mouth as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Oh lord, don't cry now." Inuyasha said angrily as he reached up with a bloodied hand and wiped her cheeks. "It's annoying."  
  
Kagome laughed a short laugh and held his hand against her cheek. "Tsuyuko passed out, so rest before you go at it again."  
  
"Thanks for caring." Inuyasha said flatly, but he smiled again nonetheless.  
  
"Doesn't it hurt?" Kagome asked. Her face filled with concern for his missing limb.  
  
"Nope. Can't feel a think, only a little tickle when some blood comes out." He said as he touched it and winced. "And when I touch a nerve."  
  
Kagome sniffed as she looked down at her lap. "This is all my fault, if I hadn't. . .been such a wuss and gone to you then. . .you would never have been in this state."  
  
"Shut up, it's not your fault." He said as he sat up, the sleeve of his haori hanging by two thin pieces of thread on either side. His face hardened up as he stood, unsteadily, and glared over Kagome's head. "Get outta the way." He said, in a soft but urgent voice.  
  
"Uh. . .right." Kagome got her feet as quickly as she could and scrambled away, falling to her knees next to Sango, Souta, and Miroku, who had just gotten up and were looking at something.  
  
Kagome looked over her shoulder at them, then went over to their secluded circle.  
  
She gasped. "H-Hi, Kagome."  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha fell to one knee as his arm dripped another full stream of blood.  
  
"Didn't my attack *prove* how dumb Hanyou's are?" the youkai said as he wiped blood form his won lip. They had done a face off for a few minutes before actually saying a word. "And without your sword arm you won't be able to do much, will you?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked as he wiped his chin of blood as well. "Wrong." Was all he said as he picked up Tetsusaiga from by his feet and transformed it. "I tried to easy on you, seeing that you're like family to Kagome, but right now, I think a little revenge is in order." He swung Tetsusaiga down, his hand strained and wrists tight.  
  
"Family? To that wench? I'd rather spit up frogs. That human woman I knocked up was just a pawn to harbor my child, and seeing that she's dead I can now use the carcass of a hanyou and merge it with a tai-youkai, making him the most powerful youkai in the world." He smirked. "The tai-youkai is I."  
  
He held up the bloody body of the unborn child and smirked.  
  
Inuyasha didn't say a word, just glared and bit his lip as more blood gushed from his wound. "And how are you going to do that?" Inuyasha asked, his voice hoarse but a triumphant smirk on his face. 'I've already won if he's trying to pull a stunt like this,' he thought as his smirk grew wider, 'Whatever he does he'll be exhausted afterwards. I'll take my chance after that.'  
  
*  
  
Kagome almost cried as she scooped the tattered Shippou into her arms. "Shippou-chan! What happened to you? We were worried!" she cried into his shoulder as she held him tightly.  
  
"He ran away." Sango said as she held her bleeding side.  
  
"I didn't run away!" Shippou said as he turned around to glare at Sango. "I was looking for something and I fell into a ditch. Then, when I woke up, I was in the middle of this very noisy place, with people walking all over, and big metal things rolling around on black ground. Kagome! I was scared!" he wailed into her shoulder as he hugged her with his small arms.  
  
"I'm sorry, Shippo-chan." Kagome said softly as she rubbed his back. "I'm really sorry."  
  
Shippou pulled away a bit to look at her. "I met a nice lady and she showed me here, she told me not to cry when I saw Inuyasha, and that everything would be alright. When I looked back, she was gone." He said, wiping his eyes with his small hands. "What did she mean 'When I see Inuyasha'?"  
  
Kagome lowered her eyes, biting her lip. "Just sit and watch, Shippou-chan, that's all we can do."  
  
So they all turned around, Miroku leaning against Sango's shoulder, Shippou in Kagome's arms, Souta already asleep from exhaustion against Kagome's shoulder, and Kagome sitting on her knees, watching and sweating with fear for Inuyasha.  
  
*  
  
(I'm really dragging this out, aren't I?)  
  
*  
  
"How am I going about in doing this, you ask?" Tsuyuko smirked as well. "I see you anticipate the action." He indicated Inuyasha's own smirk.  
  
Inuyasha held the hilt of Tetsusaiga tighter as he watched, his smirked pasted on his lips.  
  
Tsuyuko's smirk slipped quickly, his hands clutching the dead child tightly. He lifted it to his face and licked his lips before biting into it and chewing.  
  
Inuyasha looked away, shaking the bad image out of his mind. "That's just sick. Eating a dead body." He muttered.  
  
Inuyasha dared a look to check if the youkai was done. He was, and pulsating.  
  
Inuyasha took his chance and jumped forward. Without a sound he did the hardest thing he thought possible. Swung the Kaze no Kizu with one arm, muttering the saying in his mind with full power.  
  
The result was satisfying as the rays of power shot out, slicing a surprised Tsuyuko and leaving everyone in the vicinity blinded temporarily.  
  
When his vision was returned, Inuyasha landed on the ground, falling forward and holding himself up by Tetsusaiga, thrusted into the ground.  
  
Kagome immediately ran up to him, not caring what the results of the powerful attack had left.  
  
"Inuyasha! Are you alright?" she asked as she clung onto his neck and looked up at his face.  
  
He panting hard with his eyes slightly closed. "Yeah. . .fine. . .did I kill him?" he asked, looking forward at the battle scene.  
  
Kagome squinted at the remains of clothing and blood splattered everywhere. "I think you got him. Unless he's like Naraku and was using a puppet." Kagome said and smiled down at him, tears prickling the corners of her eyes as her smile widened.  
  
"I doubt that." He said and they both shared a cheerful laugh.  
  
*--*--*  
  
Everything had settled down. Well, sort of. The police came knocking at the doors first thing in the morning, asking why in heavens name there were large, deep, bloody, gashes in the ground of the shrine. Jichan had come home right after the battle had occurred, dropped his bags and wept on the spot.  
  
Kagome had treated Inuyasha meager wounds and, after much pestering and persuasion, forced him to cover his ears and come with her to the hospital, to get it looked at.  
  
But getting him there was the least of her troubles. The doctors messing around with it was hell. He threatened, growled, bit at, and punched every person who tried to help.  
  
"Please, Inuyasha, just *let* them help. It won't kill you to have your arm looked at." Kagome pleaded as she watched him from one of the chairs in the room.  
  
"What arm?" he snapped. "I only have one arm. How the hell am I supposed to fight people with one arm, hmm?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru has one arm and you don't hear him complaining. He probably got that toad to clean it out and dress it and everything so it didn't get INFECTED! She stressed on the last word as she got up and got in his face. "You're so stupid sometimes! Whenever someone trys to help you turn them away! Lighten up and open the blinds! There are people who care if you die from something we could've prevented!"  
  
She panted a bit, let go of his hair she had grabbed during her outburst and sighed. "Nothing gets through you thick head, does it?" she muttered.  
  
"I heard that!" he said angrily. "What're you yelling at me for? I just saved you ass from gettin' killed by that bastard and all you can do is yell at me? I don't find that very welcoming--." He was interrupted by the window of the hospital room sliding open and a ball of fur flying in, latching itself onto Inuyasha's chest.  
  
"What the--?"  
  
"Inuyasha!! You almost died! You only have one arm! Now you look stupider then before!" Shippou wailed into his shirt.  
  
Inuyasha peeled him off with a dry look. "Hey, you should be glad I'm even alive."  
  
"Don't push it, dog-breath. I only care cause Kagome would be sad if you died." Shippou said as he crossed his arms and turned his head away.  
  
Inuyasha dropped him to the ground, getting a loud "Hey!" and a kick in the shin by Shippou.  
  
Sango stepped into the room, holding her chest and looking very startled. "I thought I was going to fall to my death, so high up." She muttered as she sat down on the plastic chair next to Kagome. "Kagome-chan, are you sure your grandfather can help Houshi-sama? He seems kinda. . ." Sango stopped and bit her lip.  
  
"Inexperienced? Unworthy? Stupid? Old? C'mon Sango say it!" Kagome said playfully as she nudged the other girl in the arm.  
  
"No. . .you pretty much summed it all up there." Sango said as she rubbed her arm and looked at the ground with a faint blush.  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha finally let a doctor treat his arm. Although it wasn't by choice. It was because Kagome had ordered the doctor to shoot him up with some Morphine.  
  
Anyway, he was no happy doggy after that. He growled at everyone and everything (except Kagome, of course!) and almost bit the mailman, had Kagome not pulled him by his arm and dragged him up the many stairs to the press swarmed shrine.  
  
"You're such a baby, Inuyasha." Kagome muttered as they finally reached the top.  
  
"Shut up! I'll act how I want." He muttered as he let Kagome drag him into the house and up to her room.  
  
Sango, Shippou, and Miroku were in the kitchen- Kagome had called a "We're Home!" and received a "Welcome Back!" from Jichan, Shippou, and Sango. Miroku was knocked out form some "remedy" Jichan was try on him- and Souta was in the living room staring a blank screen –Kagome left him alone. She would want to be if she didn't have a cranky Inuyasha to give a talking to.  
  
Once they entered the room and Kagome had closed the door, she moved the window sill and beckoned Inuyasha to sit next to her. She swung her legs over the edge and swung them against the siding of the house.  
  
Inuyasha followed suit.  
  
They were silent for an enjoyable few minutes before Inuyasha spoke up.  
  
"Doesn't it hurt? Your mother was killed because she was going to have that guys kid. . .and you didn't even get to have a parting word with her." He said, his voice filled with the hurt of how it felt when his own mother had been killed.  
  
"Yes. It hurts a lot. Too much to bear." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, looking over at her. "You hide it pretty good." He muttered.  
  
"It's a masking technique. After winter's of torment I taught myself a poker face."  
  
Inuyasha said nothing. "Do you play poker often?"  
  
Kagome laughed. "No. . .not recently anyway. Bet'cha I could win." She said as she nudged him with her elbow.  
  
He grabbed her wrist and forced her to look at him. "C'mon, show me the real face you're hiding." He said.  
  
Kagome bit the inside on her mouth. Her face almost dripping with pain, anger, fear, and despair. "Y'know. . .it's your fault, too, I had to make this cover face." She glared at him as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"My fault?" he said as he let her snatch her hand away. "What'd I do to make you wanna hide your feelings?"  
  
"You were mean, insensitive, cocky, egotistical, ignorant, and rude! I can't count how many time's I've had to put the complete opposite of what I feeling in front of Sango-chan and Miroku-sama and Shippo-chan." She said angrily as she kicked her foot hard, her shoe flying off.  
  
They both watched it hit a reporter on the head and dove into the room as cameras flashed in their direction. Why the press wanted to see they was beyond them.  
  
Kagome sighed as she stood and sat on her bed, her legs crossed underneath her, Inuyasha sitting Indian style on the floor in front of her.  
  
"Y'know. . .winter isn't that bad, if you think of all the good prospects." She said as she spotted Buyo slumbering on the end of her bed. She dragged him to her lap, Buyo regarding her with a small, un cat like meow before snuggling up against the back of her thighs for a longer nap.  
  
"Like what?" Inuyasha asked as he turned his body around with one hand and leaning his back against the bed and closing his eyes, listening to Buyo purr and Kagome talk.  
  
"Winter is beautiful. With it's snow and icicles. How, when it's cold enough, you breath out and your breath is a cloud in front of you. Wearing stylish winter outfits, watching your 6 year old brother trip and fall face first into a frozen block of dog poop, listening to people sing outside your door. Christmas." Kagome sighed. "Although, for a drunken youkai like Tsuyuko it's the best time for drinking."  
  
"What's Christmas?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"A holiday where you celebrate the birth of Christ. . .or was it the death of Jesus. Oh, I don't know who lived or died, I'm not Christian, but it's a wonderful holiday to be with the ones you love, renew yourself, and give someone you love something you know they'll love.  
  
Inuyasha was silent. "What do people give to their loved ones?" he asked, sounding deep in thought.  
  
"Usually clothes, if it's your grandparents, or toys to a younger child, maybe jewelry to a mom or wife or girlfriend, some men even propose or confess their love to their lovers." Kagome sighed. "Unfortunately I've never got that. "she muttered "But Christmas is the most romantic holiday, next to Valentines Day, that is."  
  
Inuyasha didn't even bother asking about Valentines Day, already knowing that it would probably be more soft words from Kagome.  
  
"But, Inuyasha, what's up with you? You're actually listening. She pulled the hat he was wearing off his ears and pulled them.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled, swatting her hands away.  
  
Kagome giggled. "Is your arm bothering you? I could give you some pain killers or something." She asked seriously as she pushed Buyo off her lap and sat next to him.  
  
"It's not my arm. . ." he muttered. He was sulking.  
  
Kagome sighed and leaned against the bed, closing her eyes. "Today can by our Christmas, if you want." She said.  
  
Inuyasha flushed and look toward the window. "I don't think I'm quite ready for that."  
  
Kagome laughed a short laugh, then stood. "I'm going to check on Souta and Shippou-chan." She said as she walked to the door and closed it after herself.  
  
Inuyasha kept his face turned toward the window. "Christmas. . .huh." he sighed as he rubbed his shoulder. "maybe I'll give it a shot."  
  
*--*--*  
  
Winter was in full blast, the environmental clean-up crew had come and cleaned the blood from the ground and filled the "scars" with new gravel.  
  
Kagome had gone back to school, after taking a leave of absence for having a cold, and did her usual routine. Coming home and checking Inuyasha's shoulder to see if it was healing, it was, and helping Miroku recover from three cracked ribs and a punctured lung.  
  
Souta was the hardest to cheer up.  
  
One night she sat down with him, putting her arm around his shoulder. "Souta, you wanna talk about it? You've been staring at the TV for days without turning it on or anything." Kagome said as he leaned against her shoulder.  
  
"Mama's dead. . .and the father guy is dead too. And Jichan's old, and that social worker guy said he's going to start living here to help out with me." He spilled his problems monotonously out into the open.  
  
"I didn't know social workers could stay in homes." Kagome said as she raised an eyebrow but she shrugged it off.  
  
"He's quitting to become a full time "mom". I think he's a homosexual--."  
  
"Souta!"  
  
"—and I don't want him living here with us. Couldn't you just stay and be the mom?" he asked as he leaned against her shoulder.  
  
Kagome rubbed his back, a concerned look on her face. "I'm sorry, Souta, but I can't. Not until I finish the journey. Stopping in the middle isn't a very wise thing. Plus I can't leave Shippou-chan, or Sango, or Miroku, or Inuyasha. They all mean so much to me and leaving them would break my heart."  
  
Souta sniffed. "But living here with a gay guy and Jichan is even worst! You're only here like once a week and even then I only see you for a second."  
  
Kagome sighed, knowing what it felt like to be neglected at such a young age. "Souta. . .Souta, Souta, Souta. . .how do you know you'll hate the guy before you even start living with him." Kagome smiled. "I heard gay men are the best people to go shopping with."  
  
"But only girls have fun with gay guys cause they're like one of them. I'm a guy! What if he tries to feel me up?" he asked.  
  
"You're being hysterical, Souta. You're only, like 8 years old. What kinda pervert would want an 8 year old boy?" she didn't let him answer that. "Souta, try it. I promise it won't be horrible. Just invite your friends over all the time and play a lot of video games, okay? I'll come home more often and spend time with you, I promise."  
  
Souta sniffed. "Okay. . .You better." He growled as he wiped his face.  
  
Kagome grabbed a tissue from the coffee table tissue box and wiped his nose. "Just remember, you don't have to worry about winter's any more." She said as she held him close once more.  
  
"The nightmare's over, Souta, we can rest now."  
  
*--*--*--*  
  
A/N: That's half a wrap!! OK! I think that was a crappy ending, don't you?  
  
Now, I didn't re-read the whole thing, and with the spell check I didn't change some of the grammatical errors because I didn't' like how any of what I changed it to sounded. So if it sounds really bad, too bad to bear, review nastily and I'll re-read the whole thing!  
  
^_~  
  
I cut off Inuyasha's arm!! Bwahahaha!! Well, actually Tsuyuko did but whatever.  
  
I stayed home today because I'm sick so I was able to write this chapter lightening fast.  
  
Reviewer's thank you's will be on the epilogue, okay?  
  
I can't wait to write the epilogue!! Hee hee!! This is, like, the first story I ever finished!! Lol!!  
  
TWG, I noticed, was born the day after my birthday! 10/13/04, my B-Day is 10/12. That's kool I didn't know that. . .  
  
Anyway, the fluff will be very present in the epilogue, a kiss, a crappy ending saying and a cheesy gay guy gushing over Jichan! Hee hee!! Can't wait!!!  
  
Love yal!!!  
  
-Ritsuko Herb//Herb-chan  
  
Finally the finale:  
  
Epilogue 


	17. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own it. .. duh!  
  
A/N: Wow! Finally, TWG is coming to an end!! Hee hee!! I like this chapter. . .epilogue, cause it's the last chapter. YEAH!! So please, sit back, enjoy, and check out my next project, The Nun and the Sinner!  
  
*--*--*  
  
Epilogue  
  
Snow fell around the family dressed in black as they all stood around the newly planted gravesite. There was three headstones, now. Higurashi Rumiyo, Mama, and the father.  
  
Kagome and Souta were dressed in fancy black clothes: Kagome in a black dress, and Souta in a black suit. Jichan was less than a casual. He wore what he usually wore.  
  
The ex-social worker, who Kagome had, in fact, noticed his queerness while he was cooking breakfast that morning, was standing next to Jichan, preying with one hand and playing with Kagome's hair with the other one.  
  
Kagome swatted him away a few times before giving up and letting him twirl her naturally straight hair into curls with his fingers.  
  
It had been 3 weeks since they had buried Mama. She had been put to rest peacefully, with her best kimono as her burial clothing and a box of sacred belongings such as her wedding ring, her garter from her wedding (which her best friend had returned to her there after she had dropped it outside the church), a solo picture for each family member she had, and a picture from her wedding night: her husband with his arm around her and Mama patting her 3 month pregnant stomach (Kagome). Nothing like being pregnant on your wedding day.  
  
Miroku, with Jichan's help, had discovered a foolproof plan of returning Sango, Shippou, and Miroku to the Sengoku Jidai. Although, it was rather from an inexperienced fools mind (Jichan) that got them back.  
  
He accidentally pushed them down the well while Kagome was showing them how much was left of the jewel. Kagome, Sango, and Shippou had fallen through and when they hadn't come back through Miroku and Jichan assumed that they had made it through.  
  
Inuyasha dozed for a long time everyday, complaining about his shoulder and how not having an arm made him look like a freak and how everyone looked at him whenever he tried to eat. Not that anyone noticed his handicap, seeing that his sleeves were so long and broad.  
  
Time was mending all their wounds, even internal.  
  
*--*--*  
  
Kagome opened her bedroom door, lightly scrubbing her hair with a towel, in her baggy pink button down pajamas and matching baggy pink pants with pink silk bottoms and sleeve cuffs.  
  
She closed the door behind herself and quietly set her towel on the edge of her bed. Inuyasha was dozing, curled into a ball with his armless sleeve wrapped around his waist and his hair in a damp braid after taking a bath.  
  
Kagome sat next to him and pushed his bangs away from his face, watching his peaceful face. After a moment of rubbing her thumb across his cheek she opted to laying her head on the palm of her hand and lying next to him, watching him more comfortably.  
  
"Hey." He muttered.  
  
Kagome almost jumped off the bed. "Wh-what?" she asked, sitting up as he did, and watched him rub his eyes.  
  
He yawned before leaning against the wall and looking totally awake. Kagome just blinked with surprise at his sudden mosement.  
  
"That's guy's an asshole." He muttered.  
  
Kagome looked confused for a moment before realizing whom he was talking about. Mr. Queer. "I know." She said quietly, turning away. Remembering how he had chased Buyo out of the house because he had gotten sick on the kitchen floor. How he hit Kagome (tapped) on the butt with a broom when she argued back about something with him.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her out of the corner of his eye. "Your such an idiot." He said, his voice mixed in with a sigh as he stood and walked to the open window. It was still freezing cold out but they both sat on the sill as they had done weeks before.  
  
"But Souta needs *someone* to look after him."  
  
"What about your grandfather. He isn't a jerk from what I've seen."  
  
"How would you know what a jerk was like?" she asked, a giggle touching her voice.  
  
His face pulled with annoyance. "Oh, you say it like *I'm* a jerk!"  
  
She was silent and smiling before reaching over and touching his far cheek.  
  
Inuyasha's annoyance slipped away into curiosity as she pushed his face towards hers and gave him a short, loving peck on the lips.  
  
"You are, and that's how I like you."  
  
He was stunned beyond words for a long while. Finally snapping out of it after a minute. "H-how. . ."  
  
But Kagome was already off the topic.  
  
"I think about him, more times than I wish." She said, twiddling her thumbs around her knees. She threw her head back, her long hair flying around her face. "but my best memory of him are. . .our winters!"  
  
*Fin*  
  
*--*--*--*  
  
Sniff. . .it was short and sweet but that's what epilogues are for. I planned this ending for so long. I made a big setting change and re worded a few things but I hope it was good.  
  
I was planning on Kagome ending the chapter with Souta saying: "We've been running for a long time. Now. . .we've finally stopped for a pit stop. Maybe we'll enter the race again, but at least then we'd be together."  
  
GAG!  
  
Lol. But I like how this one ended, the kiss!! It wasn't major romance and stuff, but, y'know. . .it was good I think.  
  
Anyway, I can't believe it's over!! Thank you everyone for getting me to my goal. . .even if it didn't quite make it to 100+ reviews. I faith after this chapter I will get at least 103 reviews. At the least. Lol!  
  
So, now to list every person that ever reviewed. Even if that person isn't reading any longer I just want to thank everyone!!!  
  
Ks-Starshine (thank you for reviewing so much. Even where it was a bad chapter. ^_^)  
  
K chan  
  
Boss Lady (THANK YOU SO MUCH! For forcing me to finish chapters and giving me ideas. I couldn't've gotten here without you!!)  
  
RyuuYasha (thank you for the encouragement)  
  
Demon Zora (thanks for reviewing through most of the story! I appreciate it!!)  
  
keeper-of-the-triforce  
  
InuyashaForever  
  
Shippou's Acorns (Love the name!! Lol)  
  
Kawaii-Inu-Inutaishou  
  
Fun-KillinReportCard   
  
Mistress of Anime  
  
CONSOI OF FANFICTION  
  
Fate Bringer  
  
Spikesfirstluv  
  
DaVvY jOnEs LoCkEr  
  
Deamon Drama Queen  
  
AkuReiX  
  
Puppkid  
  
Mukyuu Tenshi  
  
WhiteDragon354  
  
Elvin-Goddess-Riona  
  
KougasMyMan (Like the name!! ^_~)  
  
Fetchboy84 (another original name! Shoot! People are so creative!!)  
  
Dafafaeth Mechqua ('starteling revelations' like the words ^_~)  
  
Inuyashafanaticlmv (so into the story. Kool!)  
  
Animemistress419  
  
Fae Ring  
  
Ryguy5387  
  
Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet  
  
Sweet Cherry Kisses (I'm glad I changed your course of pairings, even for a little bit. Sorry. . .didn't put Sesshy in it, though ¬_¬)  
  
Yami Meko  
  
Delonwethiel  
  
Lord Sesshomaru  
  
Ladyofthedragons1  
  
The-SeVeReD-HaNd (weird name o_0 but kool!!)  
  
Numbuh 291  
  
Trinity  
  
Queen Of Swords88  
  
The Lady In Black 07  
  
Sheila  
  
Nite1  
  
White-wings01  
  
Anti [.] Poptarts  
  
Madoka Makkura  
  
Katzzatar  
  
Keiko Ishimori, Youkai Megami  
  
Phew!! That's all 'o them!! Lol!!  
  
I look forward to having you as reviewers again in the near future. Please, if you wish, check out my next Project, The Nun and the Sinner!!  
  
Peace my fellas!!  
  
Luv yall!!  
  
Kisses,  
  
-Ritsuko // Herb-chan  
  
V ~_^ 


	18. Reposting of Epilogue

I'll be reposting the Epilouge. Obviously it was rushed even though I planned it ahead of time. I just wanted to put a bit more fluff and such in it . So the Epilouge is in progress right now, I only have like 100 words right now as I type but I will have more soon. I expect the chapter to be out in, like, a week or more/so. Hope you guys review!!

Luv yall!!

--Herb of the Loom--


End file.
